Happy Ending Stories
by Izumi Kim
Summary: 『FLUFF』Update! Ch. 5 "I, My, Me, Mine" ft. Gaara (Request by ericajulyhonoka) [Warning! OOC / Typo] Happy reading! Mind to Read and Review? Arigatou
1. Flower Boyfriend

**Character :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Story :** Takamiya Satoru ( _dengan beberapa penambahan dan perubahan_ )

.

Chapter 1 _**"Flower Boyfriend"**_ \- ONESHOOT

Ino Y. - Sai

[Warning! OOC / Typo]

Mind to read and review? Arigatou

* * *

 **Flower Boyfriend**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino sedang berjalan sendiri di taman sekolahnya, biasanya memang ia menghabiskan waktu pulang sekolah atau istirahatnya untuk mengunjungi taman bunga yang ada di sekolahnya. Banyak sekali jenis bunga yang ada di Konoha High School, mulai dari anggrek, mawar, krisan, lily dan banyak lagi. Ya ! Ino sangat menyukai bunga. Tapi saat ini wajah cantiknya terlihat sedih. Dengan berjalan gontai, ia menghampiri sebuah taman bunga krisan.

"Orang yang aku sukai sudah punya pacar dan yang menjadi pacarnya adalah sahabat baikku, Sakura. Aku harus melupaknnya!" ucap Ino sambil menghela nafas.

Tanpa sadar, tangannya memetik salah satu bunga krisan yang ada di taman itu. Entah berasal dari mana, tiba-tiba saja ada asap di sekeliling bunga yang dipetik itu lalu bunga itu...

"PEMBUNUHAN!" teriak seseorang. Ino yang menyadari suara itu menengok sekelilingnya dan tidak ada orang di taman itu selain dirinya, namun saat ia menenggok bunga yang ia petik, Ino kaget dan tercekat.

" _Dare desuka_?" tanya Ino yang ternyata sedang mencekik seseorang.

"Peemmbunuhann..." ucap pemuda itu merasakan lehernya tercekik gadis pirang dihadapannya.

"Bunga jadi manusia?" tanya Ino melepaskan cengkramannya kaget.

"Kenapa kau mencekikku?" tanya pemuda itu.

"..."

"Loh? Manusia? Kenapa aku jadi manusia? _Shock_ gara-gara di cabut, ya? Bagaimana caranya berubah menjadi bunga kembali?"

Tiba-tiba saja, kelopak bunga krisan merah berguguran dari langit dan kelopak-kelopak bunga itu terbawa angin yang semilir.

"Ini 'kan kelopak bungaku. Meski jadi manusia, aku masih bisa mekar? Bagus juga, itu artinya aku bisa mekar sesuai rencana." ucap pemuda itu tak sadar bila diperhatikan oleh sepasang mata _aquamarine_ yang terkejut.

"Mekar di sini?" tanya Ino.

" _Hai_ , di taman ini. Aku 'kan bunga krisan merah yang tumbuh disini!" jelasnya. " _Watashi wa_ Sai _desu_. _Douzo yoroshiku, onegaishimassu_ " lanjut Sai.

"Ino _desu_. _Yoroshiku_."

Krisan merah yang ada di halaman sekolah pun berubah menjadi manusia. Ino berangapan ini hanyalah mimpi akibat rasa kalutnya mengenai berita yang tadi ia dengar. Ya... Berita dan bukan gosip! Bahwa Sakura yang merupakan sahabatnya berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Lalu apa yang salah dari itu? Salahnya adalah ternyata Ino juga menyukai pemuda bermata _onyx_ , berambut _raven_ dan berwajah _stoic_ tersebut. Ino kemudian mengenyahkan pikiran dua sejoli tersebut dan dengan segera beranjak dari tempat itu untuk menjauh dari manu... eh? Bunga? Entahlah! Yang pasti saat ini Ino mempercepat langkahnya pergi ke ruang OSIS meninggalkan Sai yang sedang memandangi bunga. Ino sempat berhenti sambil memandang manusia bunga itu, dia berfikir bahwa dilihat dari kejauhan postur Sai mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Aku benar-benar tidak waras." desis Ino sambil memijat pelipisnya pelan. Saat berjalan ke ruang OSIS, Ino melihat Sakura yang berdiri sendiri di bawah pohon _maple_ tak jauh dari ruang OSIS. Ia ingin sekali memanggil, namun ia urungkan niat itu.

"Kenapa tidak memanggilnya?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Sai? Kenapa disini? Dan kenapa kau sudah memakai seragam sekolah ini?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Sekarang aku bisa melakukan banyak hal, dan sekarang ini aku adalah murid sekolah ini." jelas Sai.

" _NANI_?" teriak Ino. "Jadi dia benar-benar nya...ta?" tanya Ino dalam hati.

"Tapi bungaku sama sekali tidak mau mekar." jawabnya yang melenceng jauh.

"Eh? Bunga?" tanya Ino polos.

"Iya. Waktu bersamamu kelopak bungaku jatuh dari langit kan?" tanya Sai.

"Hmm... sepertinya." jawab Ino sambil berpose bahwa ia sedang berfikr.

"Makanya sekarang aku mencarimu!"

Saat Sai dan Ino mengobrol, Sasuke datang menghampiri Sakura yang menunggu di bawah pohon _maple_. Ino yang melihatnya hanya diam tidak melakukan apapun. Akhirnya, Sasuke dan Sakura pergi melewati gerbang sekolah seperti siswa-siswa lainnya karena saat ini menunjukkan pukul tiga sore yang artinya jam pelajaran telah berakhir dan seluruh siswa pergi meninggalkan sekolah untuk pulang atau mungkin untuk... kencan? Ino yang awalnya ingin menyapa berakhir dengan senyum kecut dan helaan napas panjang.

"Mereka-" ucap Sai namun Ino menutup mulutnya. "Kenapa? Kau menyukai laki-laki itu ya?" tanya Sai penasaran.

Tiba-tiba saja, kelopak-kelopak bunga krisan merah berjatuhan lagi dari langit. Ino mendongak ke langit dan merasa bingung kenapa selalu ada kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan saat ia bersama dengan manusia bunga ini.

"Ini... Jangan-jangan ini terjadi karena reaksi rasa 'suka' Ino- _chan_." ucap Sai.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin!"

"Pasti! Berarti, jika cinta Ino- _chan_ terkabul maka bungaku akan mekar."

" _Iie_. Orang yang kusuka sudah jadian dengan Sakura. Kau lihat sendiri, kan? Aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakannya." jawab Ino tersenyum miris.

Tiba-tiba, Sai menarik tangan Ino menjauh dari ruang OSIS dan menjauh dari sekolah. Ino yang bingung hanya mengikuti Sai saja dengan pasrah. Ternyata, Sai mengajaknya memata-matai kencan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Sudahlah, kau ikuti aku saja!" perintah Sai.

"Tidak mau!" ucap Ino melepaskan genggaman tangan Sai.

Meski Ino tak mau dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman erat tangan Sai di pergelanggannya, Sai tetap memaksanya. Ia kembali mengenggam tangan Ino dan mulai mengikuti Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang berkencan.

"Sudah mati-matian menolak, kenapa aku masih saja di tarik kesini?" desis Ino.

"Jika mereka mulai bertengkar, gadis berambut pink itu pasti menangis dan itu kesempatan untukmu, Ino- _chan_!" ucap Sai bersemangat.

"Apa benar bungamu akan mekar jika cintaku terkabul?" tanya Ino tak yakin.

" _Hai_! Pasti, tak salah lagi!" jawab Sai bersemangat "Apa kau tahu bahasa bunga krisan?" lanjut Sai.

"Hmmm... Kegembiraan, kasih sayang, persahabatan dan rahasia." jawab Ino yang paham mengenai _Hanakotoba_.

"Betul." ucap Sai menangguk. "Kau juga pasti tahu apa arti krisan merah, kan?" tanya Sai tersenyum hingga membuat matanya tak nampak.

"Bunga krisan merah biasanya diberikan jika mereka tertarik dengan lawan jenisnya untuk mengungkapkan cinta." jawab Ino pelan.

"Nah! Bahasa bunga krisan merah artinya 'mencintai'. Jadi ungkapkanlah perasaanmu dengan setulus hati pada orang yang kau sukai. Aku yakin, bungaku akan mekar dengan indahnya." jawab Sai.

Ino tertegun melihat Sai yang tersenyum. Dari segi fisik, Sai memang mirip dengan Sasuke tapi dari segi keramahan sangatlah berbeda ! Sai bisa menunjukkan ekspresinya sementara Sasuke selalu saja dengan wajah dinginnya. Akhirnya, mau tak mau Ino pun tersenyum sambil mengehela napasnya. Ino akhirnya tersadar bahwa ia dan Sai sedang menjadi _spy_ acara kencan Sakura dengan Sasuke tetapi ketika mereka sedang mengobrol, ternyata Sakura dan Sasuke sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Ah, mereka sudah pergi..." celetuk Sai.

"Kalau aku serius mengungkapkan perasaanku, bungamu akan mekar?"

" _Nani_? Ah, iya. Tentu saja. Aku yakin."

"Aku akan berusaha membantumu untuk mekar tapi kau juga harus mencari orang yang kau suka, Sai. Pasti bunganya akan jauh lebih indah." ujar Ino tersenyum.

" _H_ - _hai_." jawab Sai terpana melihat senyum manis Ino.

"Saat bunga cintamu mekar, kau pasti akan bahagia." lanjut Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berlomba siapa yang yang diantara kita sukses terlebih dulu. Aku yang menemukan cintaku atau kau yang mendapatkan cinta laki-laki itu?"

"Baiklah! Aku juga ingin melihat bungamu mekar~" ucap Ino tulus.

.

Dengan taruhan dan janji itu, mereka berdua pun memulai hari-hari sebagai seorang _spy_. Mereka berdua hampir menghabiskan waktu pulang sekolah bersama-sama untuk membuntuti pasangan _pink_ – _raven_ tersebut. Awalnya Ino merasa terpaksa harus selalu berdua dengan Sai, tapi ternyata tanpa sadar Ino mulai merasa senang pergi kemana-mana dengan manusia bunga tersebut. Sangat menyenangkan! Saat mereka asyik berjalan, tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang ia kenal masuk ke telinganya.

"Ino?" tanya Sakura. "Kebetulan sekali, Ino. Ada Sai juga~" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kemarin aku juga melihat mereka sedang menonton." sahut Sasuke.

"Oh ya? Benarkah, Ino? Kalian berkencan?" tanya Sakura _to the point_.

"Ah... ti-tidak kok." jawab Ino gugup.

"Hari ini kami mau makan _cake_ di cafe favorit kita, Ino. Bareng yuk!" ajak Sakura pada Ino.

"Tidak usah, kami takut mengganggu kalian." jawab Ino berusaha menghindar.

" _Daijoubu_." jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Kami mau." jawab Sai kilat. Ino hanya bengong menatap Sai.

Pada akhirnya Ino tak bisa menolak. Mereka berempat pun pergi bersama ke cafe yang menjadi langganan Sakura dan Ino. Setelah sampai, Sakura langsung memesan tiga _strawberry cake_ yang terkenal lezat dan satu _mint cake_ dengan gula yang sedikit untuk Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kuenya, Sai?" tanya Sakura.

" _Oishi ne_ ~" jawab Sai menyuap _cake_ nya.

"Ini adalah kue dan cafe favorit Ino, lho~" goda Sakura.

"Sakura !" seru Ino berusaha menghentikan kejahilan Sakura. "Ternyata, asyik juga ya seperti ini" ucap Ino dalam hati sambil tersenyum kecil.

Selesai makan dan mengobrol selama kurang lebih satu jam, mereka pun pulang. Ino dengan Sai dan Sakura dengan Sasuke.

"Sampai besok!" ucap Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

" _Hai. Jaa matta_ ~" jawab Ino.

Ino dan Sai pun berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Saat Sai dan Ino asyik berjalan, tiba-tiba Sakura memanggil Ino.

"Ino!" panggil Sakura berlari kearahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol dan main sama-sama ya? Sejak aku jadian dengan Sasuke, kita tidak pernah pulang bareng lagi, 'kan? Jangan-jangan kau suka Sasuke ya, Ino?" tanya Sakura bercanda. Sai yang melihat itu, menunggu mereka.

" _Iie_! Mana mungkin aku suka dengan kekasih sahabatku sendiri !" jawab Ino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu kalian." dusta Ino.

"Oh, begitu." ucap Sakura. "Aku terus-terusan bilang jika kau menyukai Sasuke. Kalaupun kau menyukai Sasuke, pasti kau tak akan berani mengatakannya, 'kan?" ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku tidak suka Sasuke. Sungguh!" sangkal Ino.

"Begitukah? Baiklah! Sampai jumpa, Ino!" ucap Sakura berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Sai yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Sampai saat ini aku tidak berani bilang bahwa aku menyukai Sasuke. Aku tidak memiliki keberanian itu. Mana mungkin aku bisa mengatakannya?! Aku sayang Sakura. Maka dari itu aku tidak mau membuat sahabatku terluka..." lirih Ino.  
Sai yang melihat Ino menunduk setelah Sakura pergi pun menghampiri gadis pirang itu.  
" _Gomen ne_ ~ Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku pada orang yang kusukai dan maaf karena bungamu tidak bisa mekar." ucap Ino yang mulai menangis.  
"Aku pasti akan mekar!" ucap Sai mengelus rambut Ino lembut.

Sai mengelus rambut Ino sambil tersenyum. Ino berusaha menghentikan tangisannya tersebut, namun ia gagal. Sai pun mengusap air mata Ino.

"Kau menyayangi temanmu, itu adalah perasaan yang tulus darimu." ucap Sai memandang Ino. "Bukankah kau yang mengatakan bahwa arti bunga krisan adalah persahabatan?"

" _Arigatou_ Sai karena kau sudah berusaha menghiburku. Tapi aku benar-benar patah hati saat ini. Jika nanti kau menemukan orang yang kau sukai, jangan bersikap seperti aku ya, Sai. Kau harus bisa menggapai cintamu itu agar bungamu bisa mekar dengan cantik." ucap Ino tersenyum. Mendengar hal itu, Sai hanya diam memperhatikan ekspresi kebohongan Ino. Ino tersenyum tapi terluka.

.

Saat ini, di sekolah sedang mengadakan festival sekolah untuk merayakan ulang tahun Konoha High School yang di ikuti sekolah-sekolah lain. Ino yang masih kalut pun pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah, tempat favoritnya. Ternyata, saat tiba di taman bunga favoritnya, ia bertemu dengan Sai yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon _maple_.

"Sai!" panggil Ino.

"Ino- _chan_? Ada apa?"

"Hari ini ada festival sekolah, kau tidak ikut?" tanya Ino ikut duduk di samping Sai.

"Oh ya? Entahlah~ Aku tidak mengerti apa itu festival sekolah." jawab Sai bingung.

"Festival sekolah itu acara menyambut ulangtahun sekolah Konoha ini. Banyak murid dari sekolah lain yang datang, mungkin kau akan temukan gadis yang kau sukai." ucap Ino tersenyum. Sai hanya diam mendengar perkataan Ino. "Ayo!" ajak Ino menggandeng tangan Sai dan mengajaknya pergi ke festival.

Saat pergi ke festival, ternyata bertepatan dengan acara _blind date_. Dimana yang menjadi MC Sakura dengan Naruto. Sakura yang melihat keberadaan Ino dan Sai kemudian menyuruh Naruto untuk mengajak Sai menjadi peserta. Lalu, Naruto pun menarik Sai ke panggung dan Sakura pun juga menarik Ino ke panggung untuk menjadi peserta. Ino dan Sai hanya bengong dengan kejadian ini, Ino paling tidak suka acara seperti ini.

"Nah, sekarang pesertanya sudah pas!" ucap Sakura.

"Sekarang kita mulai!" sahut Naruto.

"Bagi para perempuan, kalian harus mengambil papan nomor biru. Sementara untuk laki-laki, kalian mengambil papan nomor merah. Nanti kita akan mencocokan nomor di papan yang kalian ambil dan jika cocok kalian akan jadi pasangan~" jelas Sakura antusias

"Ayo silahkan ambil papan nomornya!" ucap Naruto tak kalah bersemangat.

Peserta pun mengambil papan nomor masing-masing, ternyata Ino mendapat papan angka 7. Setelah semua mengambil, Sakura dan Naruto pun meneruskan acara lagi.  
"Nah, sudah mengambil papan kalian?" tanya Sakura.

" _Haaaiii_..." jawab mereka serentak.

"Aku akan mulai dari Ino. Ayo Ino, angkat papanmu dan tunjukkan berapa nomornya~" perintah Sakura. Ino pun mengangkatnya dengan papan menunjukkan angka 7.  
"Dari pihak laki-laki, siapa yang mendapat angka 7?" tanya Naruto. Ternyata yang mendapat angka 7 itu adalah Sai.

"Wah, kita sudah dapat pasangannya pertama nih!" ucap Sakura tersenyum.  
"Selamat ya~" ucap Naruto berusaha menggoda Ino.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian ingin sungguh-sungguh jadian?" goda Sakura. Ino hanya terdiam menunduk.

"Aku... Sebenarnya ingin sunguh-sunguh jadian." jawab Sai mantap. Ino terkejut, ia pun menengok ke arah Sai

"Wah, hebat! Ayo, nyatakan perasaanmu di sini!" suruh Naruto.

"Aku suka padamu, Ino- _chan_." ucap Sai menatap mata Ino hangat.

"Suka? Tapi aku... Aku kan suka Sasuke..." ucap Ino dalam hati.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu susah dan maaf karena aku selalu merepotkanmu." ucap Sai tersenyum kecil.

"Susah? Merepotkan? Tidak! Aku cuma tidak mengerti." jawabnya dalam hati. Ino pun semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, bibir hangat Sai pun menyentuh bibir _peach_ milik Ino. Ino terkejut dan hanya bisa mematung dengan ciuman Sai itu. Entah dari mana, tiba-tiba kelopak bunga krisan merah berjatuhan dari langit. Setelah ciuman itu, kelopak bunga krisan semakin banyak berguguran dari langit.

"Lho? Ada hujan kelopak bunga?" tanya Lee.

"Apa ini termasuk pertunjukkan untuk membuat suasana romantis?" tanya Tenten menambahkan.

Semua pun terkagum-kagum melihat kelopak bunga yang berguguran, namun dalam keriuhan tersebut, Sai tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Ino yang menyadarinya pun terkejut.

"Apa sihirnya sudah hilang? Apa ini cuma ilusi? Tapi aku merasa Sai benar-benar nyata dan ada ada di sampingku." lirih Ino sedih.

Ino pun berlari ke halaman belakang sekolah meninggalkan acara _blind date_ yang saat ini masih berlanjut dengan pasangan lain. Ia pergi ke tempat dimana ada taman bunga krisan. Ino menatap taman itu, ia pun langsung memetik salah satu bunga krisan berharap bahwa bunga itu berubah menjadi Sai. Namun, Sai tak juga muncul.

"Dia tidak muncul." ucap Ino mulai menangis. "Saat patah hati dengan Sasuke, aku tak merasa sesedih ini. Apa ini artinya aku menyukai Sai? Kenapa aku tak kunjung bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku? Cuma kata 'suka' begitu sulit diucapkan, sekarang bunga cinta itu sudah musnah..." ucap Ino pada bunga. Ino berjalan lagi kearah bunga krisan layu yang mengingatkannya bahwa ia pernah memetik bunga krisan tersebut dan mempertemukan dirinya dengan Sai.

" _Gomen ne,_ Ino..." ucap seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Sakura?"

"Kau tidak berhasil menemukan Sai?" tanya Sakura. "Gara-gara aku, Sai pergi. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau tidak suka acara _blind date_ tetapi aku memaksamu, maafkan aku~" ucap Sakura.

"Bukan... Ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku."

"Ku pikir Sai menyukaimu, aku dan Naruto pun mempunyai ide untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Sai. Aku merasa kalian saling menyukai, jadi... aku... maaf..." ucap Sakura tidak bisa melajutkan kata-katanya dan pergi meninggalkan Ino untuk memberi ruang Ino untuk sendiri.

"Belum terlambat... Saat merasakan perasaan yang menggejolak, katakanlah setulus hati dengan menyampaikan langsung pada orangnya." ucap Ino bangkit. "DAISUKI-YO, SAI!" teriak Ino. Tiba-tiba saja kelopak bunga krisan merah berguguran lagi, mereka terbang terbawa angin seperti sedang menari. Sai pun tiba-tiba muncul seperti angin di samping Ino

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Ino- _chan_." bisik Sai.

Dengan bahagia dan menangis, Ino memeluk Sai. Sai pun membalas memeluk Ino dan tidak akan pernah melepaskan gadis pirangnya ini. Tarian kelopak bunga yang berguguran menyelimuti bumi dalam warna cinta yang indah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **おまけ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah satu minggu, Sai berpacaran dengan Ino. Sai merasa sangat senang karena bisa berpacaran dengan gadis yang baik hati seperti Ino. Saat istirahat sekolah, Sai mengajak Ino makan siang bersama di taman bunga krisan belakang sekolah yang sekarang menjadi tempat kencan mereka berdua.

"Ino- _chan_ ~"

"Ada apa Sai?"

"Hari minggu nanti, aku ingin pergi ke kebun binatang." ucap Sai.

"Wah, hari minggu aku ada urusan. _Gomen ne_ Sai." jawab Ino. Kadang-kadang mereka mempunyai masalah seperti ini.

KKRRINNGG...Bel masuk berbunyi dan menggema di seluruh sudut sekolah. Ino segera membereskan kotak bekal yang ia bawa untuk dirinya dan Sai lalu bergegas berdiri dan masuk kelas.

"Aku duluan ya, Sai." ucap Ino melambaikan tangan lalu berlari menuju kelas meninggalkan Sai.

"Ino- _chan_..." panggilnya lirih.

.

Sai yang sedang berbahagia ingin mengajak Ino berkencan sepulang sekolah. Sai pun pergi ke kelas Ino karena mereka berbeda kelas. Saat itu, Ino sedang membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ungu miliknya. Sai yang melihat Ino di kelas, langsung masuk menghampiri Ino.

"Hari ini ada waktu?" tanya Sai menggenggam tangan Ino.

" _Gomen ne_ Sai~ Setiap hari Senin dan Kamis aku ada kerja sambilan." jawab Ino.

"Kerja sambilan?"

"Iya. Aduh, aku terlambat!" ucap Ino melepas genggaman tangan Sai dan langsung pergi.

"Kerja sambilan itu apa?" tanya Sai pada Ino yang ternyata sudah jauh berlari. "Aku jadi sedih~~ haaah~" ucap Sai memasang muka cemberut sambil menghela napasnya dalam.

Sai langsung keluar dari kelas Ino dan berjalan ke halaman belakang sekolah, tempat favoritnya karena tempat itu pertama kali ia bertemu Ino, gadis pirangnya. Sai pun langsung duduk di bawah pohon _maple_ dengan wajah lemas.

"Di duniaku cuma ada Ino- _chan_. Dia bagaikan air dan matahari, tanpanya aku akan layu. Payah!" desis Sai sedih.

.

Ino pergi menghampiri kelas Sai untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama, namun Sai tidak ada di kelasnya. Ino pun pergi ke taman bunga krisan di halaman belakang sekolah, tempat mereka biasanya makan siang bersama. Ino berlari ke halaman belakang dan melihat Sai sedang menyirami bunga Krisan yang ada di halaman tersebut.  
"Sai!" panggil Ino ngos-ngosan.

"Ino- _chan_?" ucap Sai tersenyum senang.

"Aku mau tanya, kapan ulang tahunmu?"

" _Tanjoubi_?" beo Sai. "Bulan ini sedang musim _kiku_ (krisan merah), jadi mungkin sekitar ini." jawabnya agak ragu.

"Hmm... Sepertinya memang bulan ini."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sai.

"Kalau begitu, terimalah ini~" ucap Ino mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Wah, apa ini?" tanya Sai senang.

" _Gomen ne_ ~" jawab Ino yang tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Sai. Ino hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Sai bingung.

"Isinya cincin..." jawab Ino pelan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Cincin seharusnya kado untuk perempuan. Padahal aku sudah berpikir mau beli hadiah untuk laki-laki tapi aku malah membeli cincin. Bungkus kadonya pun mirip untuk kado perempuan."

" _Daijoubu_ Ino- _chan_." jawab Sai tersenyum memegang hadiah yang Ino berikan. Sai pun membuka kado yang diberikan kekasihnya itu. Saat membuka kado itu, ia terkejut dengan cincin yang diberikan Ino. "Warnanya... Warna bunga krisan merah..." desis Sai yang warna favoritnya merah karena ia adalah bunga Krisan merah. " _Doumo arigatou_ Ino- _chan_ ! Aku senang sekali~" ucap Sai tersenyum senang.

" _Hontou ni_?" tanya Ino ragu.

"Iyaaaa~" jawab Sai kelewat bahagia.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kebun binatang! Hari ini masih buka sampai jam 7 malam." ajak Ino tiba-tiba.

"Hari ini bukannya ada jadwal kerja sambilan?" tanya Sai.

"Aku kerja sambilan untuk membelikan kadomu. Jadi sekarang sudah berhenti." jawab Ino tersenyum. Sai yang mendengarnya terkejut.

"Dia air dan matahari bagiku. Kini juga angin bagiku. Aku dipermainkan angin kesana-kesini. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku tetap sayang Ino- _chan_." ucapnya dalam hati. "Ayo kita berangkat!" seru Sai bersemangat.

"Siap!" ucap Ino menggandeng tangan Sai. "Eh, tunggu! Tapi ini masih jam istirahat, Sai." cegah Ino.

"Kita membolos sesekali saja~ Aku benar-benar ingin ke kebun binatang bersama Ino- _chan_. Lagi pula kebun biatangnya tak jauh dari sekolah. Ya?" rajuk Sai.

"Baiklah~~~" jawab Ino mengalah.

"Berarti mulai sekarang aku bisa terus berkencan denganmu 'kan, Ino- _chan_?"

"Hahhaaaaha... Iyyaaaa~~" jawab Ino tersenyum senang.

Mereka pun pergi bersenang-senang ke kebun binantang, menikmati acara kencan mereka dan di jari manis Sai sudah terpasang cincin berwarna merah pemberian Ino. Tarian kelopak bunga yang berguguran pun jatuh di hati mereka berdua dalam warna cinta yang indah dan bunga itu pun tumbuh di hati mereka untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END - おわり**

* * *

 _ **Ongoing :**_

 _ **Chapter 2 "Sensei, I Love You"**_

 _ **Ino Y. - Kakashi H.**_


	2. Sensei, I Love You

**Character :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Story :** Usami Maki ( _dengan beberapa penambahan dan perubahan_ )

.

Chapter 2 _**"Sensei, I Love You"**_ \- ONESHOOT

Ino Y. - Kakashi H.

[Warning! OOC / Typo]

Mind to read and review? Arigatou

* * *

 **Sensei, I Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari di awal musim semi, Ino berangkat ke sekolah bersama teman-temannya yaitu Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto dan Kiba. Mereka bersama-sama menunggu di halte yang tak jauh dari rumah untuk menaiki bus sekolah. Tak selang berapa lama, bus berwarna hijau menuju Konoha Academy tiba, banyak siswa-siswa yang menaiki bus tersebut dan membuat bus itu cukup padat. Ino beruntng karena mendapatkan kursi, sementara keempat teman-temannya berdiri.

Selama bus berjalan, Ino yang masih mengantuk karena harus bangun jam 5 pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan akhirnya tidak kuat menahan matanya terbuka. Tanpa sadar, Ino tertidur di bus. Teman-teman Ino yang berdiri di depannya tanpa sengaja melihat Ino jatuh tertidur di paha seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ino tidurnya mendengkur, tuh." ucap Naruto.

"Amit-amit!" ucap Kiba.

"Huh, dasar babi!" sahut Gaara.

"Dia tidak tahu jika badannya berat. Kasihan orang yang di sampingnya..." celetuk Shikamaru.

Ino tertidur dengan suara dengkuran yang cukup keras, berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang berbisik sambil mengeluh dengan sikap Ino, orang yang menjadi 'korban' bantal Ino tersebut menatap wajah gadis pirang yang tertidur di pahanya, lalu tanpa sengaja melihat rok seragam Ino yang terlalu pendek agak tersingkap.

"Haah~" Pria tersebut mengehela napas sambil melepas jas hitam yang dipakainya lalu menutup rok Ino yang sedikit terbuka itu.

" _Pemberhentian berikutnya Halte Konoha._ " Suara pemberitahuan menggema di dalam bus, para siswa Konoha bersiap-siap untuk turun dan menuju ke sekolah. Supir bus memberhentikan bus hijau tepat di halte tersebut.

"Kamu turun di sini, kan?" tanya pria itu membangunkan Ino.

"Umm...?" ucap Ino terbangun. Saat membuka mata, ia melihat sesosok pria berambut perak yang tersenyum padanya. "UWAAAA! _Sumimasen_!" ucap Ino panik. "Apa ini?"

"Itu jas punyaku." jawab pria tersebut meminta jas-nya. "Anak perempuan duduknya harus rapi, ya~" lanjut pria itu tersenyum lalu bergegas turun meninggalkan Ino yang masih bingung dengan ucapan pria tersebut.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Ino pun sadar bahwa ia duduk dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar, dengan malu ia segera merapatkan kakinya. Sebelum pria itu turun, ia menyempatkan menegok ke belakang dan melihat Ino yang telah menutup rapat kakinya karena malu. Ia pun tertawa kecil dan menghilang dari pandangan Ino.

" _Ano... Chotto matte kudasai_! _Dare desuka_?" tanya Ino namun pria tersebut sudah keburu mengilang.

"Ayo, Ino!" seru Shikamaru.

"Aku ada PR yang belum selesai nih." sambung Naruto.

Mereka berlima pun turun dari bus dan berjalan menuju Konoha Academy tak jauh dari halte yang mereka turuni. Ino masih saja memikirkan pria berambut perak yang tadi di bus bersamanya.

"Pria yang memakai jas tadi kemana?" tanya Ino pada teman-temannya di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Tidak tahu." jawab Kiba singkat.

"Oohh~"

"Keren, ya?" ledek Gaara.

"Dia menutupi rokmu." sambung Shikamaru.

"Padahal ditutupi atau tidak juga sama saja. Tidak ada yang mau lihat." bisik Naruto.

"Amit-amit deh kalau ada yang mau lihat." bisik Kiba menambahkan.

" _MINNA_...!" teriak Ino sambil berlari mengejar Naruto dan Kiba yang sudah berlari masuk ke sekolah.

"Wah, semanagat sekali!" ucap Asuma _sensei_ melihat Ino, Kiba dan Naruto berlari.

"Wajar saja mereka bilang begitu. Tubuhku tinggi, rambutku pendek sebahu dan wajahku jutek. Aku beda dengan gadis yang lain dan aku sadar itu." ucap Ino dalam hati.

.

 **(Tempat Latihan Basket)**

Lima sekawan yaitu Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Ino sedang berjalan menuju tempat latihan basket karena sebentar lagi ada pertandingan antara tim basket Konoha dengan tim basket Kumo maka dari itu latihan basket dilakukan setiap hari sepulang sekolah.

"Aku mau punya manager perempuan." pinta Naruto berjalan di belakang Ino.

"Eh, Ino. Aku juga mau!" sambung Kiba yang berjalan di samping Naruto.

"Dasar bawel!" seru Ino membalikan badan dan menatap mereka tajam.

"Eh? Ada seseorang yang sedang main basket..." ucap Gaara yang berada di depan pintu sambil menunjuk pria yang sedang men- _dribble_ bola basket menuju ke _ring_.

Ino melihat pria tersebut sedang men- _dribble_ bola basket dan memasukkan ke dalam _ring_ sambil melakukan _lay-up_ dengan sangat keren. Ia terkagum-kagum melihat cara memasukan bola orang tersebut.

"WOOOOWW!" ucap seluruh pemain.

Pria tersebut menyadari bahwa sudah banyak siswa-siswa yang datang untuk latihan. Ia kemudian men- _dribble_ bola ke arah Ino dan siswa-siswa lainnya. Ino melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Eh? Bukannya anda yang ada di bus tadi?" tanya Gaara.

Belum sempat pria berambut perak itu menjawab, tiba-tiba Asuma _sensei_ datang dari arah pintu belakang dan membuat kaget seluruh siswa.

"Oh, Kakashi- _san_? Kau sudah datang?" tanya Asuma menepuk pundak Kakashi.

" _Ohayou gozaimmassu_." sapa Kakashi.

"Nah, anak-anak! Mulai hari ini kita kedatangan guru magang. Namanya adalah Hatake Kakashi. Dia jago basket dan akan menjadi pelatih basket kalian karena Guy _sensei_ sedang cedera dan butuh waktu istirahat selama sebulan." jelas Asuma. Ino menatap pria tersebut dan terkejut karena orang itu adalah orang yang ia temui di bus tadi.

"Eh?" ucap Kakashi menatap Ino. "Hahhaa..."

"Ada apa?" tanya Asuma.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa" jawab Kakashi tersenyum.

" _Nani_? Dia mentertawakanku?!" tanya Ino dalam hati.

Ino pergi ke supemarket untuk membeli makanan dan minuman untuk para anggota tim basket Konoha yang saat ini sedang beristirahat, sebagai manager yang baik maka Ino diharuskan ikhlas membelikan makanan dan minuman untuk para teman-temannya. Selain itu, mereka juga ingin membuat pesta perayaan untuk Kakashi _sensei_.

"Beraaat~ Mereka memang tega!" kesal Ino. "Berat banget..." keluhnya meletakkan plastik-plastik belanjaan di tanah karena tangannya yang sudah pegal.

Saat ingin mengangkat kembali plastik-plastik tersebut, tiba-tiba ada tangan seseorang yang terulur untuk membantunya. Orang itu mengambil plastik-plastik berisi beberapa minuman dan banyak cemilan itu lalu membawanya dengan satu tangan.

"Eh?"

"Sebanyak ini mana bisa dibawa sendirian?" ucap Kakashi mengangkat plastik tersebut dan melihat isinya.

" _Sensei_? Sini biar aku saja yang membawanya." ujar Ino ingin mengambil kembali plastik tersebut.

" _Daijoubu_!"

"Biar aku saja, _sensei._ Badanku 'kan tinggi. Aku kuat, kok!" ucapnya.

"Hahha... Ya, aku tahu kamu itu kuat. Tapi sebagai seorang pria, aku tak bisa diam saja melihat seorang gadis membawa barang seberat ini sendirian." jawab Kakashi tersenyum. "Aku bisa malu nanti~ Jadi izinkan aku terlihat keren, ya."

" _H-hai_." jawab Ino spontan karena terpana melihat senyuman Kakashi _sensei_. Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke tempat latihan basket.

"Katanya aku gadis? Masa seorang gadis seperti ini?!" tanya Ino dalam hati. "Payah!" lanjutnya sambil melepas handuk yang ia ikatkan di kepalanya.

"Oh, rambutmu berantakan, ya?" tanya Kakashi melihat Ino yang terhenti dan melepaskan handuk yang menutupi rambut pirangnya.

Kakashi pun mengambil jepitan di kantong celananya yang ia biasakan gunakan untuk menjepit poninya jika basah terkena keringat karena bermain basket. Kakashi lalu menjepitkannya di rambut Ino.

"Pakailah. Ini buatmu. Begini jadi lebih manis~" puji Kakashi tersenyum. Ino yang mendengarnya menjadi malu dan berdebar. Ia masih bisa merasakan sentuhan tangan Kakashi _sensei_ saat memakaikan jepitan di rambutnya.

"Aku baru tahu... Ternyata dibilang manis itu membuat hati senang~" desis Ino tersenyum. "Senang rasanya diperlakukan sebagai perempuan~" ucapnya dalam hati dan membuat pipinya sedikit merona.

Ino pun pergi untuk mencuci tangannya yang kotor setelah membereskan bola-bola basket yang dipakai latihan oleh tim basket Konoha. Ia melihat dirinya di sebuah cermin besar sambil mencuci tangannya dan melihat jepitan di rambutnya. Ia kemudian melepas jepitan yang dipakaikan Kakashi kemudian mencoba menjepitkannya lagi di rambutnya.

"Kenapa rasanya berbeda? Bagaimana caranya agar terlihat manis?" tanya Ino dalam hati. Tiba-tiba Kakashi datang dan melihat Ino yang sedang bercermin.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Kakashi membuat Ino terkejut. "Jepitnya masih dipakai?"

"Ha? Hahhaaha... I-iya..." jawab Ino malu dan gugup.

"Jepit itu terlalu sederhana karena biasanya aku memakainya untuk menjepit rambutku karena latihan basket," terang Kakashi. "Banyak jepit yang lebih lucu daripada ini." ungkap Kakashi.

"Aku tak tahu apakah ada jepit yang cocok untukku..." jawab Ino ragu. Mendengar hal itu, Kakashi diam menatap Ino yang menunduk.

"Aku yakin pasti ada." ucapnya. "Waktu aku berangkat, aku melewati toko jepitan. Aku melihat ada jepit yang cocok untukmu, mau aku belikan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hah? Tidak perlu _sensei_... Aku bisa beli sendiri." jawab Ino menolak.

Pada akhirnya sepulang latihan basket, Kakashi menemani Ino pergi ke toko jepitan yang tak jauh dari Konoha Academy. Padahal Ino sudah mati-matian menolak ajakan Kakashi _sensei._ Bukan karena ia tidak suka... Ia sangat suka dan senang ! Tapi Ino merasa sangat malu dan jantungnya berdetak tidak normal saat bersama dengan Kakashi _sensei_ karena selalu teringat pujian Kakashi yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya manis _._

"Coba liat ini, bagus kan?" tanya Kakashi menyodorkan jepitan bunga berwarna ungu sambil tersenyum.

"Iya... Bagus." jawab Ino. "Tadinya aku mau pergi sendiri tapi malah ditemani Kakashi _sensei_." ucap Ino dalam hati.

"Benar, itu cocok untuk mu!"

"Wah, ini lucu. Ini juga." ucap Ino antusias melihat jepitan yang lucu-lucu. "Maaf aku merepotkan _sensei_."

"Ah, tidak. Aku malah senang, kok." jawab Kakashi. "Mau yang ini saja? Banyak pilihan yang lebih bagus dan lebih lucu dari ini."

" _Iie_ , yang ini saja." jawab Ino memilih jepitan yang diambilkan Kakashi yaitu jepitan bunga berwarna ungu. Ino tersenyum pada Kakashi, lalu ia pergi ke kasir untuk membayar jepitan tersebut. Kakashi pun tersenyum saat melihat Ino berjalan kearah kasir.

.

 **(Keesokkan harinya - Di ruang basket)**

Tim basket Konoha sedang latihan seperti biasanya. Sebagian pemain berlatih memperbaiki cara men- _dribble_ mereka sementara Kakashi mengajarkan cara melakukan _three point_ yang benar. Namun, satu orang yang tidak seperti biasanya. Tak ada lagi handuk yang menutupi surai pirang pendeknya.

"Dua menit lagi!" teriak Ino kepada teman-temannya yang sedang latihan. "Ayo semangat!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto dan Kiba yang melihat Ino menjadi terpesona karena Ino saat ini memakai jepitan yang membuat dirinya terlihat manis dan (sangat) jarang Ino terlihat manis seperti itu.

"Selesai!" teriak Ino melihat _stopwatch_ -nya.

"Sepertinya Ino berubah," ucap Kiba.

"Dia jadi berbeda," lanjut Naruto.

"Lebih feminin," sahut Gaara.

"Pasti ada penyebabnya. Aku yakin orang itu." ucap Shikamaru melihat kearah Kakashi yang sedang melakukan _three point_.

" _Sensei_ _wa sugoi desu_!" puji Ino mendekati Kakashi.

"Jepitnya dipakai? Wah, cocok sekali!" ucap Kakashi mengelus surai pirang Ino. Ino yang merasakan telapak tangan Kakashi di rambutnya menjadi malu dan langsung berlari pergi menjauh untuk mengambil minum dan juga untuk menghindari debaran jantungnya yang terasa tidak normal karena ulah Kakashi.

" _Sensei_! Ino jadi ge-er, loh~" ucap Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Bisa kacau nih, _Sensei_!" ledek Shikamaru. Kakashi menatap nanar punggung Ino yang sedang berlari.

"Jangan khawatir. Itu cuma sementara saja." desis Kakashi sedih.

.

 **(Pagi hari - Halte Bus)**

Ino sudah rapi dengan seragamnya dan dengan segera ia berangkat padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 dan langit masih cukup gelap. Biasanya Ino akan berangkat bersama teman-temannya pukul 7 karena sekolah masuk pukul 7.15 tapi saat ini berbeda! Ia menghembuskan napas selama perjalanan sambil mengusap tangan tanda gugup. Hari ini adalah hari ke 28, Kakashi _sensei_ menggantikan Guy _sensei_ yang artinya sebentar lagi Kakashi akan mengakhiri masa magangnya di sekolah Ino. Maka dari itu Ino sudah mempersiapkan hati, mental dan jantungnya.

"Kalau aku berangkat pagi seperti ini pasti bisa bertemu Kakashi _sensei_." ucapnya sambil berjalan ke halte. "Tinggal 2 hari lagi dia di sekolah. Jika nanti aku bertemu dia di bus, aku akan bilang padanya." lanjut Ino. "Semoga bisa bertemu."

Saat tiba di halte terdekat dari komplek rumahnya, Ino melihat Kakashi sedang berdiri menunggu bus yang berhenti tepat dihadapan Kakashi lalu pria itu bersiap menaiki bus. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia memanggil Kakashi dan berlari menuju bus hijau yanga kan mengantarkannya ke sekolah.

" _Sensei_!" teriak Ino. Namun, Kakashi yang mendengar suara Ino memanggilnya berusaha mengabaikan dan langsung menaiki bus tersebut. "Loh? _Sensei_..." ucap Ino ikut masuk.

Ino berjalan mendekat ke tempat yang diduduki Kakashi, namun Kakashi berpura-pura tidak melihat dan terus menghadapkan kepalanya ke arah jendela untuk melihat keluar dan tak menoleh sedikitpun ke Ino. Ino tidak menyadari bahwa Kakashi _sensei_ sedang berpura-pura tidak melihat, ia berfikir Kakashi _sensei_ belum menyadari keberadaannya. Ino pun mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Sudah kuputuskan akan kukatakan!" serunya dalam hati. "Kakashi _sensei_ , a-aku menyukaimu..." ucapnya malu. Ino mengungkapkan perasaannya sambil berdiri memegang besi pada kursi yang diduduki Kakashi agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau... Kau salah paham, Ino- _san_. Tanpa mengenalku yang sebenarnya, perasaanmu hanya sebuah ilusi."

" _Nani_?"

"Sebentar lagi aku bukan seorang guru, melainkan hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa," ungkapnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela ke arah Ino yang sedang berdiri. "Aku... Jauh dari angan-angan gadis lugu sepertimu."

Ino yang mendengarnya merasa terkejut, ia menatap dalam mata Kakashi. Ia pikir semua kebaikan yang diberikan Kakashi _sensei_ selama ini karena Kakashi juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya. Maka dari itu, ia berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kakashi saat ini. Tapi ternyata kenyataan tidak selalu sesuai dengan harapan! Tiba-tiba tangan Kakashi ingin meraih tangan Ino yang memegang besi kursi yang ia duduki tapi dengan spontan, Ino melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari besi tersebut dan mundur menjauh.

"Kau... Kau manis sekali, Ino." ucap Kakashi tertunduk. "Aku pun sempat terhanyut, tapi akhirnya aku sadar. Bukalah matamu, Ino! Aku tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau bayangkan!"

Bus berhenti di halte berikutnya. Dengan sedih dan kecewa, Ino segera turun meninggalkan Kakashi meskipun halte tersebut bukan halte Konoha, tempatnya sekolah. Bulir-bulir air mata membasahi pipinya. Ino menangis sejadi-jadinya di halte itu sendirian. Bus pun pergi meninggalkannya sama seperti hatinya yang di bawa pergi Kakashi menjauh.

Dua hari telah belalu. Tanpa disadari hari perpisahan pun tiba. Seluruh siswa yang pernah diajar Kakashi berkumpul di gerbang sekolah untuk mengantar kepergian Kakashi karena masa magangnya telah berakhir dan dia sendiri harus kembali berkutat dengan dunia kampusnya.

"Ino tidak ikut latihan selama 2 hari, ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya," jawab Kiba.

"Ternyata dia bisa patah hati juga, ya?" ucap Shikamaru. Kakashi yang mendengarnya hanya diam.

"Semoga sukses Kakashi- _san_." ucap Asuma mengantarkan Kakashi yang akan berpisah dan meninggalkan Konoha Academy.

" _Hai. Doumo arigatou_ Asuma _sensei_." ucap Kakashi tersenyum.

"Semoga sukses, _sensei_!" ujar murid-murid.

"Terimakasih atas kerjasama kalian." ucap Kakashi tersenyum tapi dengan sorot mata terluka karena ia tidak melihat kehadiran Ino diantara para siswa yang mengantarkannya.

Kakashi pun meninggalkan sekolah itu dan berjalan ke halte untuk kembali ke kampusnya karena dia sudah tak menjadi guru lagi.

"Hah~". Helaan nafas panjang dikeluarkan Kakashi sambil berdiri menunggu busnya datang.

"Kamu bukan guru lagi, kan?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba. Kakashi yang terkejut mendengar suara gadis yang ia kenal langsung menoleh ke arah belakang dan ia mendapati gadis pirang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. "Sekarang kamu mahasiswa biasa, kan?" tanya Ino mendekat.

"Benar, ada apa?" jawab Kakashi menghadap Ino.

"Beritahu aku yang sebenarnya. Sejak bertemu denganmu aku bersyukur terlahir sebagai wanita. Jika kau menganggap perasaanku cuma ilusi maka... tolong ajari aku arti cinta sejati!" ucap Ino tegas. Kakashi terdiam cukup lama menatap _aquamarine_ Ino yang berani berkata setegas itu padanya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. Lalu tiba-tiba Kakashi tersenyum.

"Baiklah," jawabnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menang!" jawab Kakashi menarik tangan Ino lalu memeluknya dengan tersenyum lebar. Ino yang sempat terkejut kemudian membalas pelukan hangat Kakashi.

Ino berhasil memenangkan hati Kakashi _sens-_ ah... Kakashi _senpai_ dengan segala usahanya. Perasaan ilusi? Saat ini sudah tak ada lagi! Yang ada hanyalah perasaan nyata yaitu CINTA. Itulah yang dapat diambil oleh Kakashi dan Ino. Perasaan ilusi hanya timbul karena kita merasa tak mampu untuk menjalin dan menjaga cinta yang diberikan orang lain dengan tulus kepada kita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END - おわり**

* * *

 _ **Ongoing :**_

 ** _Chapter 3 "Healer"_**

 ** _Ino Y. - Shikamaru N._**


	3. Healer

**Character :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Story :** Usami Maki ( _dengan beberapa penambahan dan perubahan_ )

.

Chapter 3 _**"Healer"**_ \- ONESHOOT (09.01.2016)

Ino Y. - Shikamaru N.

[Warning! OOC / Typo]

Mind to read and review? Arigatou

* * *

 **Healer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah beberapa minggu terakhir ini, Ino berangkat sekolah menggunakan bus karena biasanya Ino akan diantar ayahnya menaiki mobil pribadi. Alasannya adalah karena dengan menaiki bus, ia dapat melihat 'keindahan'. Pagi ini pun, Ino sudah rapi dan dengan senyum lebarnya menunggu bus sekolahnya di halte yang letakknya sebenarnya cukup jauh dari kawasan rumah Ino. Beberapa menit kemudian, bus kuning yang menuju ke Konoha High School datang dan secara otomatis pintu depan dan belakang terbuka, dengan riang Ino menaiki bus tersebut dan memilih duduk di sebelah kiri bus dan HARUS dekat dengan jendela.

"Haaah~ Aku beruntung dapat duduk di sini lagi~" ucap Ino puas.

Bus pun berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang menuju beberapa halte dan dengan pemberhentian terakhir yaitu Konoha High School. Ia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 7.30 tepat. Lalu dengan tersenyum ia memandang keluar jendela dan... YATAAA~~ Ino melihat laki-laki berkulit tan, bermata biru dan berambut pirang seperti dirinya sedang mengayuh sepeda berusaha sejajar dengan bus yang Ino naiki.

"Eh? Naruto- _kun_ ~" ucap Ino melihat Naruto di sebrang.

Dengan senyum terkembang Ino meyakini bahwa Naruto tengah melihat ke bus, lalu tiba-tiba saja Naruto melambaikan tangan ke arah Ino dan tersenyum. Ino merasa terkejut dan bahagia karena ia pikir bahwa Naruto mengetahui keberadaannya di bus itu.

"Eh, dia melambaikan tangan." ucap Ino senang.

Dengan sangat sangat dan sangat antusias serta percaya diri, Ino mendekatkan wajahnya ke jendela dan mengangkat tangan kanannya juga untuk melambai ke Naruto. Akan tetapi, saat mendekatkan wajahnya ke jendela, ekor matanya melirik ke tempat duduk di belakangnya. Ino melihat gadis dengan rambut indigo panjang sedang tersenyum ke arah luar dan melambaikan tangannya pada... NARUTO?! Lalu Ino melihat Naruto yang masih melambaikan tangannya dan ternyata lambaian tangan itu bukan untuknya melainkan untuk gadis yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Loh? HWWAAAAA!" ucap Ino terkejut lalu buru-buru menurunkan tangannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari jendela. "Ternyata Naruto sudah punya pacar." ucap Ino dalam hati sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Wah! Pagi-pagi, sudah melihat orang pacaran. Betapa pedihnya..." ujar seorang pemuda tiba-tiba. Ino pun menengok ke arah pemuda tersebut. "Selama ini kamu tak berani bergerak, sih. Akhirnya dia direbut gadis lain, deh." lanjutnya.

"Hah! Shikamaru!" ucap Ino kaget meihat Shikamaru duduk di sebelah bangkunya.

"Menurutmu, mereka sudah 'begituan' belum?" tanya Shikamaru sambil tertawa mengejek. "Ayo tebak!"

Ino yang sudah kesal, malu, patah hati, sedih, galau dan berbagai emosi lain yang tak enak akhirnya mencubit tangan Shikamaru dengan ganas dan penuh tenaga.

"AWW!" ucap Shikamaru kesakitan.

"Huh. Rasakan!" ucap Ino sebal.

"Awas nanti!" ancam Shikamaru bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan lebih memilih untuk berdiri daripada menjadi 'korban' Ino lagi.

"Habisnya, dia selalu mentertawakan kesedihanku jadi biar tahu rasa!" desis Ino sedih dan sebal.

Bus berhenti tepat di halte Konoha High School, lalu Ino segera berdiri dan turun dari bus tersebut. Dengan gontai, Ino berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya menuju ke kelas.

.

 **(Ruang OSIS Konoha)**

Beberapa hari lagi, Konoha High School akan mengadakan festival untuk menyambut ulangtahun sekolah mereka yang sudah berdiri selama 50 tahun. Bisa dibilang ini adalah _silver anniversary_ , maka dari itu OSIS Konoha sekarang super sibuk untuk mengurusi beberapa acara yang akan dihadirkan dalam acara 'Konoha _50 Anniversary_ School Festival'. Saat ini ketua OSIS sedang mengadakan rapat untuk membahas festival yang akan diadakan kurang dari seminggu itu.

"Si tukang iseng yang suka mengusili-ku adalah ketua OSIS di sekolahku, Konoha. Haaahhh~ Betapa sialnya aku!" ejek Ino dalam hati.

"Tugas untuk festival sekolah sudah kutetapkan," ujar Shikamaru cool. "Naruto urus denah. Ino dan lainnya urus pamflet dan poster."

"Siap bos!" jawab Naruto dan lainnya.

"Ino, jawab dong!" ucap Shikamaru melihat Ino yang memasang wajah sebal.

"Dia itu sok keren, menyebalkan!" seru Ino dalam hati dengan kesal.

"Oh, ya. Sebelumnya kita perlu pengamatan ke festival sekolah lain. Punya usul?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ada!" jawab Naruto mengangkat tangan.

"Ya Naruto, apa?"

"Besok, ada festival di SMA khusus wanita. Aku punya kenalan di sana." jawab Naruto.

"Maksudmu pacar, kan?" ledek Shikamaru tertawa.

"Mau pamer, nih?" celetuk Kiba lain memukul bahu Naruto.

"Eh? Bu-bukan begitu... Jadi malu, nih." ucap Naruto memerah sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal.

Ino yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan, entah kenapa saat mendengar jawaban Naruto, ia langsung melihat ke arah Naruto dengan muka kesal. Ino lalu membuang muka sebagai bukti ia acuh pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak sudi, heh!" serunya dalam hati.

"Baiklah." ucap Shikamaru melihat ke arah Ino sambil tersenyum licik. "Sudah kuputuskan. Yang ke sana aku, Naruto dan Ino!"

"HAAAH!" teriak Ino yang sadar dari amarah dalam hatinya. "Aku tak mau!" tolak Ino langsung.

"Hei, Ino~ Kau tahu, kan? Perintah ketua itu mutlak. Apa kau tidak membaca di dalam AD-ART OSIS kita?"

" _Nani_?!"

"Hhhheehhhee..." ejek Shikamaru.

"Kurang ajar! Dia mau balas dendam!" ucap Ino dalam hati sambil menahan amarahnya. "MENYEBALKAN!"

.

 _ ***Keesokkan harinya***_

 **(SMA Wanita)**

Pada akhirnya tanpa bisa menolak, Ino bersama Shikamaru dan Naruto berangkat menuju sekolah khusus wanita, tempat dimana Naruto memiliki kenalan yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kekasihnya. Sesampainya di sana, mereka disambut ramah oleh para siswi Konoha Girl School.

" _Ohayaou Gozaimassu_." sapa Hinata tersenyum manis. "Selamat menikmati festival kami." lanjutnya. Ino hanya diam sambil memasang muka sebal, sementara Naruto terpaku akan kecantikan Hinata.

"Kenapa memakai kimono?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ini adalah baju ekskul." jawab Hinata yang mengenakan kimono berwarna biru-hitam. Shikamaru yang melihat Ino sedari tadi diam saja, dengan sengaja menyenggol pundaknya.

"Lihat, Naruto sampai terpana." bisik Shikamaru.

"Kamu cantik sekali~" puji Naruto tersenyum.

"Naruto- _kun_ , _a-arigatou_..." jawab Hinata malu.

"Wah, mesra banget. Pasti mereka akan ciuman." ucap Shikamaru pada Ino. Ino yang sudah berpikiran negatif pun berusaha pergi menjauh.

"Eh, Ada takoyaki! Dango juga! Aku mau coba, ah! Beli dulu ya!" ucap Ino langsung berlari menjauhi mereka bertiga.

"Eh, Ino- _chan_..." ucap Naruto.

"Hati-hati, ya!" sahut Shikamaru tersenyum senang.

"Seharusnya aku tak ikut. Shikamaru kejam!"

Terpaksa Ino membeli takoyaki di gerai yang tersedia dan dengan lahap tapi tidak ikhlas ia pun memakan takoyaki dan mengunyahnya kasar.

"Wah...Wah.. Enak ya?" tanya pemuda mendekat.

"Shokomorou (Shikamaru)?" ucap Ino menengok dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Iihhh... jelek!" cerca Shikamaru. "Loh? Naruto mana, ya?"

"Eh?"

"Pada kemana sih?" tanya Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dan Ino pun pergi mencari Naruto dan Hinata ke halaman belakang. Di halalaman belakang benar-benar jauh dari keramaian, hanya ada beberapa gudang kosong dan ruang olahraga indoor.

"Mereka lagi apa, ya?" ucap Shikamaru berjalan di depan Ino.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pasti lagi asyik~" goda Shikamaru.

"Dasar tukang gosip!" seru Ino mengejar Shikamaru.

"Bukannya kau yang tukang gosip?" tanya Shikamaru balik.

"A-apa? Arrgghh... Berisik!"

"Wah, Ino seram." ledek Shikamaru tertawa sambil berlari menjauhi Ino..

Tiba-tiba saat sedang berari, Shikamaru terkejut ketika melihat sesuatu yang ada di ruang olahraga. Ia pun tanpa sadar berhenti mendadak, Ino yang sedang berusaha mengejar Shikamaru pun akhirnya menabrak tubuh Shikamaru.

"Aduh! Jangan berhenti mendadak dong!" omel Ino memegang kepalanya. Shikamaru langsung berbalik menatap Ino dan berusaha menutup wajah Ino dengan lengannya seperti sedang mengapit kepala Ino. "Eehhh... Apa-apaan ini! Shikamaru! Lepaskan!" ucap Ino melepas lengan Shikamaru.

"Jangan lihat!" seru Shikamaru.

Ino terdiam kaku, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Perasaannya sangat tak karuan. Di dalam gedung olahraga indoor itu Ino dapat melihat Naruto yang sedang berciuman mesra dengan Hinata dipojok ruangan dan dekat dengan jendela. HELL dekat jendela! Siapapun yang lewat pasti dapat melihatnya. Shikamaru yang merasa kasihan dan tak tega akhirnya menutup mata Ino lalu mengajaknya –menyeret- pergi ke tangga untuk menjauh dari Naruto dan Hinata. Saat di tangga pun, Ino hanya terduduk diam. Bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Ino... _daijoubu_?" tanya Shikamaru khawatir.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau ikut!" seru Ino menangis lalu berdiri dan memukuli dada Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, kau-." ucap Ino terpotong.

"Ino- _chan_ sedang apa?" tanya Naruto bersama Hinata di sampingnya.

"Eh, Naruto" desis Shikamaru.

"Naruto?" beo Ino lalu buru-buru mengusap air matanya.

"Kita ke halaman depan, yuk! Ada pentas musik." ajak Naruto.

"Iya, ayo kita sama-sama ke sana!" ajak Hinata.

" _Iie_!" jawab Shikamaru tegas. "Kami lagi asyik-asyiknya, nih. Jangan ganggu, dong." jawab Shikamaru memeluk Ino.

"Iiihh... Apa sih? Lepas! Malu kan dilihat orang." ucap Ino berusaha melepaskan pelukan Shikamaru.

"Oh, begitu? Maaf jika kami menganggu. Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu." ucap Naruto menggandeng Hinata.

"Kami duluan, ya." sahut Hinata tersenyum.

"Hmm.." jawab Shikamaru.

Setelah melihat Naruto dan Hinata pergi, Shikamaru lalu mengambil saputangan di kantong celananya, lalu mengusap air mata Ino yang saat itu masih dipelukannya. Ino sedikit terkejut, namun dia membiarkannya.

" _Gomenasai_ , aku berlebihan dan juga sangat keterlaluan. Menangislah sepuas hatimu." ucap Shikamaru.

Ino yang mendengarnya tak kuasa menahan tangis, tiba-tiba saja ia memeluk Shikamaru dan menangis. Shikamaru terkejut mendapat pelukan Ino. Dengan tatapan iba, Shikamaru pun membalas memeluknya. Pelukan hangat yang diberikan Shikamaru menghilangkan rasa kesal Ino padanya. Tumpahlah air mata yang selama ini tersimpan di hati.

.

 _ ***Keesokkan harinya***_

" _Ohayou pig_ ~" sapa Sakura pada Ino.

" _Ohayou forehead_ ~" balasnya sambil membuka loker.

"Aku duluan ke kelas, ya~" ucap Sakura itu melambaikan tangan.

"Cih~ Bilang saja kau ingin menempel terus pada Sasuke." ledek Ino.

"Kenapa Ino- _pig_ ? Kau cemburu?" tanya Sakura menjulurkan lidah sambil berlalu menuju kelas.

"Aisshh~ Dasar~" desis Ino.

Tiba-tiba Ino melihat ke arah pintu masuk, dimana Shikamaru mau ke lokernya untuk mengganti sepatunya. Ia pun membuka loker yang letaknya di sebrang loker milik Ino.

" _O-ohayou_ Shi-shikamaru." sapa Ino ragu.

" _Ohayou_." balasnya.

"Aku jadi kikuk. Kenapa dia membalas memelukku kemarin?" tanya Ino dalam hati. "Oh iya, Shikamaru. Ini saputanganmu. Umm... _aaa..._ _ari..gatou_." lanjut Ino panik.

"Matamu masih terlihat merah dan bengkak." ucap Shikamaru melihat wajah Ino.

"Eh? _Nani_?" tanya Ino kaget.

"Saputangannya bawa saja dulu. Kalau kau nanti menangis lagi, pakai saja saputangan itu. Anggaplah itu adalah jimat." ucap Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba Naruto masuk dan melihat Ino bersama dengan Shikamaru.

" _Ohayou_ Shikamaru! _Ohayou_ Ino- _chan_ ~" sapa Naruto semangat.

"Na-Naruto?" seru Shikamaru terkejut.

"Eh? Aku mengganggu, ya? Kalian sedang pacaran, kan? Maaf, aku tak tahu." ucap Naruto bertubi-tubi seperti kereta api.

"Hah?" ucap Ino.

"Permisi, ya~ Sampai jumpa di kelas." ucap Naruto berlari menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan ke Ino dan Shikamaru yang masih belum bisa mengendalikan situasi yang baru saja mereka alami itu.

"Eh? Eehh...! Tunggu Naruto!" seru Shikamaru ingin menghentikan Naruto tapi tak bisa.

"Dia... salah paham?" tanya Ino lemas.

" _Gomen_. Ini semua salahku karena kemarin kit- ah aku memelukmu jadinya Naruto seperti itu. Bocah itu memang selalu mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Haah~" ucap Shikamaru memasang wajah melas.

"Haahhhaaa... Mukamu aneh, Shikamaru hahhhaa..." ejek Ino yang tertawa senang karena melihat wajah aneh Shikamaru. DEG ! Shikamaru tanpa sadar menaikan sudut bibirnya.

"Ino..." panggil Shikamaru sambil menatap wajah Ino.

"Ada apa?" jawabnya memandang Shikamaru.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sewa saputangan itu harus bayar, loh!" seru Shikamaru pergi.

"Bayar? Sewa? Sapu tangan? Enak saja!" teriak Ino tak terima sambil menggenggam saputangan berwarna biru laut milik Shikamaru.

.

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasanya Ino akan membantu ayahnya untuk mengurusi toko bunga Yamanaka yang letaknya berdampingan dengan rumah utama. Setelah membantu di toko hingga puku 6, Ino segera menuju ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju dan mandi air hangat di _bath-up_ favoritnya. Sekitar 30 menit berlalu, Ino keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan baby doll ungu bergambar Snoopy dan langsung bergegas menduduki tempat tidur nyamannya.

"Dijadikan jimat?" tanya Ino mengambil saputangan yang ia letakkan di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. "Apa bisa?" lanjutnya sambil mencium wangi saputangan milik Shikamaru yang sudah ia cuci.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu kamar Ino diketuk oleh sang ayah. Inoichi pun memasuki kamar putrinya yang bernuansa ungu itu. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat menuju tempat tidur, dimana Ino sedang duduk.

" _Hime_ , tidurlah! Ini sudah malam." ucap Inoichi.

"Iya ayah~ Nanti aku akan tidur."

"Bukankah besok kamu harus bangun pagi karena ada acara di sekolahmu?"

"Baiklah _otousan_ , aku akan tidur~" ucap Ino yang tidak mau berdebat dengan ayahnya. Ia pun langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Jaga kesehatanmu~ Jangan lupa matikan lampu~ _Oyasumi hime~_ " ucap Inoichi pergi dari kamar Ino.

" _Oyasuminasai otousan~_ " balas Ino. "Besok festival akan dimulai. Aku harus semangat!" serunya. Ino pun akhirnya mulai memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

.

 _ ***Keesokkan harinya***_

"Ino- _chan_ , tolong ya~" ucap Tenten.

"Hei _pig_ ! Jangan lupa bawa ini ya!" perintah Sakura.

"Iihh... Kenapa semuanya harus aku sih? Sibuk banget!" keluhnya dalam hati.

"Hei~" sapa Naruto yang sedang membawa kotak peralatan.

"Naruto- _kun_?"

"Repot banget, ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, nih. Harus selalu mondar-mandir." jawab Ino sedikit tersenyum. "Pasti pacarnya datang." ucap Ino dalam hati.

"Jangan bengong!" seru Shikamaru tiba-tiba dan mengusap rambut Ino sedikit kasar.

"Shikamaru? Apaan sih? Rambutku berantakan tahu!" sewot Ino.

"Jangan marah-marah, Ino. Kalo marah nanti botak dan cepat tua, loh~" ucap Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Mana mungkin!" teriak Ino.

"Kerja yang semangat, ya! Daghh..." ucap Shikamaru

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu! Dasar tuan pemalas!" seru Ino tertawa.

"Hei, aku tidak malas ! Kau ini..." ucap Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Naruto.

"Dasar~" ucap Ino dalam hati. "Sip! Siapa takut?!" ucap Ino bersemangat. Ino kemudian mengambil saputangan jimatnya lalu memakai benda itu di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto melihat Ino mengikatkan saputangan berwarna biru di pergelangan tangan gadis pirang itu.

"Ini jimat penyemangatku, hheehhee..."

"Oh, begitu." ucap Naruto. "Pasti dari Shikamaru, ya?" tanya Naruto tersenyum.

"Iya~" jawab Ino. "Naruto- _kun_ , harus semangat juga. Su-supaya bisa berduaan dengan pacarmu, Hinata." ucap Ino agak tersendat.

"Eh? I-iya..." jawab Naruto terkejut.

"Aneh." batin Ino. "Bicara tentang pacarnya tidak membuatku sedih lagi." lanjutnya. "Mungkin, berkat jimat ini?"

Festival Konoha High School berlangsung dengan meriah dan sukses. Banyak pihak dari sekolah lain yang turut berpartisipasi dan hadir dalam festival ini. Akhirnya, acara yang paling ditunggu oleh para siswa adalah pentas musik dan pesta kembang api akan segera dimulai. Semua siswa baik dari KHS maupun dari luar sudah bersemangat menanti acara ini. Mereka sudah berkumpul untuk melihat pentasnya.

"Pentas musik akan segera dimulai!" seru Sakura mengapit lengan Sasuke dengan riang.

"Pesta kembang apinya juga akan segera dimulai!" seru Kiba yang berada disebelah Sasuke.

"Ketua Shikamaru dimana?" tanya Tenten.

"Ino- _pig_ juga tidak ada. Dia kemana, ya?" sahut Sakura.

"Hilang?" tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Ada apa Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Hinata yang juga hadir untuk menemani serta menyemangati kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ah? Tidak apa-apa. Umm... Bagaimana festival sekolahku?"

"Bagus, aku suka~" jawab Hinata.

PLAARRR... DUUAARRR! Kembang api sudah dinyalakan sehingga membuat langit yang hampir gelap menjadi sangat sangat indah. Pentas musik pun juga sudah dimulai. Band Konoha School membawakan lagu KAT-TUN yang berjudul Affection.

"WOOOWW! Kereeenn sekaliiii~!" teriak Shikamaru di atap sekolah.

"Jangan berisik!" perintah Ino. "Nanti diomeli guru." bisiknya.

"Oh, _gomen_. Aku tidak tahu." ucap Shikamaru.

"Dasar orang payah." ledek Ino.

"Kau hebat juga."

"Aku? Aku dipinjami kunci atap oleh guru. Mereka percaya padaku, tidak seperti kamu... Males plus tukang tidur." ucap Ino.

"Sembarangan. Jangan kurang ajar, ya! Aku ini ketua OSIS." seru Shikamaru menjitak kepala Ino.

"Aww... _Itai_! "

"Tapi aku senang, kau menyiapkan tempat ini untukku. _Arigatou_." ucap Shikamaru pada Ino.

"Ini balasan untuk jimat saputangan ini." ucap Ino menunjuk saputangan yang ia pakai.

"Begitukah?"

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu dengan setulus hati." ungkap Ino. "Shikamaru, _doumo arigatou_ ~" lanjutnya sambil menatap mata Shikamaru yang diselingi kembang api dan nyanyian merdu.

"Hmm... Ya." ucap Shikamaru memegang pundak Ino.

"Ada ap-?"

Ino tak bisa melanjutkan pertanyaannya karena diantara tarian kembang api itu, Shikamaru mencium Ino dengan penuh perasaan dan sangat lembut. Ino yang mendapat ciuman itu terkejut. Shikamaru lalu melepaskan ciumannya kemudian memeluk Ino dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Kita pacaran, ya?" bisik Shikamaru. "Aku tahu kamu masih suka Naruto, tapi... izi-" ucap Shikamaru terpotong.

"Naruto...?" ucap Ino mengingat ciuman yang dilakukan Naruto dan Hinata. "Tunggu ah... Jangan!" seru Ino melepaskan pelukan Shikamaru.

"Ino?"

"Ah, ma-maaf. Aku hany-" ucap Ino dipotong Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu, kau belum bisa melupakan Naruto. Maaf ya aku memaksamu dan mengingatkannya kembali." ucap Shikamaru sedih lalu pergi meninggalkan Ino yang mulai menangis.

"Dasar _baka_! Apa yang aku lakukan?!" bentaknya pada diri sendiri. "Kenapa aku baru sadar?!" ucap Ino menangis sendirian di atap sekolah.

Angin malam berhembus dengan cukup kencang sehingga membuat Ino harus menutup wajahnya agar matanya tidak terkena debu, akan tetapi...

"Ah! Tidak!" ucap Ino melihat saputangan jimatnya terbang terbawa angin. "Shikamaru..." desis Ino yang tidak bisa menggapai saputangan itu.

Ino pun tersadar dan bergegas turun untuk mencari saputangan jimatnya tersebut. Ia berusaha mencari saputangannya di semak-semak, tetapi ia tak berhasil menemukannya. Ino tidak tahu lagi harus mencari dimana, namun ia tetap mencari saputangan itu sambil menangis.

"Ada dimana? Apakah hilang? Saputangan penyemangatku." ucap Ino mencari seluruh semak-semak yang ada di sekolah. "Apakah aku sudah terlambat?" tanya Ino menangis.

"Ino- _chan_?" ucap Naruto yang dibelakangnya ada Hinata.

"Sedang apa? Tidak pergi ke penutupan?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku? Aku tidak ikut." jawab Ino menghapus air matanya.

"Kau lagi cari ini?" tanya Naruto menyerahkan sesuatu. "Ini jimat penyemangatmu, kan? Jaga baik-baik dong!" lanjut Naruto. Ino terkejut melihat saputangan jimat biru laut di tangan Naruto.

" _Arigatou_ Naruto- _kun_ !" ucap Ino mengeluarkan air mata bahagia.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Shikamaru menjadi aneh. Dia juga tidak ikut penutupan." sambung Naruto.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Hinata.

"Shikamaru itu memang aneh. Tapi dia perhatian sekali padamu." ujar Naruto.

"Iya... Aku tahu~" jawab Ino tersenyum. Naruto dan Hinata pun ikut tersenyum. Lalu Naruto memakaikan saputangan penyemangat itu dipergelangan tangan Ino.

"Dia ada di ruang OSIS." ucap Naruto. "Ayo, semangatlah!"

"Iya!" ucap Ino tanpa ragu.

Ino lalu berlari ke ruang OSIS meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata untuk menemui Shikamaru. Naruto dan Hinata telah memberi semangat, dukungan dan kepercayaan diri untuk Ino.

"Belum terlambat. Aku tahu betapa baiknya Shikamaru padaku." batin Ino sambil berlari. "Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi. Hatiku sudah mantap!"

BRAAKKK ! Shikamaru yang berada di dalam ruangan OSIS itu terkejut melihat seseorang membuka pintu ruangan dengan kasar. Ia melihat Ino yang sudah ngos-ngosan dan berjalan masuk mendekati dirinya. Shikamaru lalu membuang muka dengan menatap jendela untuk melihat kembang api yang masih menghiasi langit malam.

"Shi-shikamaru..." cicit Ino.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak ikut ke penutupan?" tanya Shikamaru masih berusaha acuh.

"Aku punya jawabannya..." jawab Ino yang tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Jawaban? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru. Ino pun berjalan mendekat ke tempat Shikamaru berdiri, lalu tiba-tiba Ino memeluk Shikamaru dari belakang yang membuat Shikamaru terkejut.

"Inilah jawabanku." ucap Ino tegas. "Tadinya aku terkejut dan bingung. Tapi berkatmu aku bisa melupakan Naruto. Kehadiranmu adalah jimat buatku. Kau adalah penyembuh luka di hatiku. Maksudku... aku... aku... su-suka kamu." ucap Ino malu.

"Sudah terlambat!" jawab Shikamaru melepas pelukan Ino.

"Eh?" Ino menatap mata Shikamaru sambil menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan malu dan tangisannya.

"Hmmm..." dehem Shikamaru yang tak tega melihat wajah Ino seperti itu. " Tapi aku memiliki syarat, baru aku mau menerimamu." lajut Shikamaru.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku mau menerimamu asal kau menciumku dulu." pinta Shikamaru menunjuk bibirnya.

"Hah? Dasar mesum!" seru Ino memerah.

"Kamu bersedia, kan? Bagaimana Ino?" tanya Shikamaru tersenyum licik.

"Dasar rusa~" desis Ino.

Shikamaru mulai mempersempit jaraknya dengan Ino. Pada akhirnya Ino mulai menuruti permintaan Shikamaru dengan menutup matanya lalu Shikamaru pun menciumnya dengan lembut. Bibir hangat Shikamaru membuat perasaan Ino menjadi tenang.

"Ciumannya sangat lembut." batin Ino senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **おまけ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebagai pasangan baru, Ino dan Shikamaru berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama dengan menaiki bus yang biasa mereka naiki. Seperti biasa, Ino duduk di dekat jendela sementara Shikamaru duduk di samping Ino untuk menjaganya. Saat bus sedang berjalan, tanpa sengaja Ino melihat Naruto menaiki sepeda sambil membonceng Hinata. Naruto yang melihat ada Ino dan Shikamaru di dalam bus pun melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka dengan tersenyum riang. Shikamaru yang melihat hal itu segera menutup mata Ino agar tidak bisa melihat lambaian tangan serta senyuman Naruto karena Shikamaru takut jika Ino kembali menyukai Naruto.

"Eh, itu Naruto! Jangan lihat!?" seru Shikamaru menutup mata Ino dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ternyata Shikamaru adalah tipe laki-laki pencemburu." ucap Ino dalam hati sambil tersenyum kecil.

Obat terbaik dari sakit hati adalah jatuh cinta. Pada akhirnya, saputangan jimat itu telah mengubah seluruhnya. Saputangan dan Shikamaru adalah penyemangat serta pelindung Ino saat ini. Berawal dari saputangan kemudian mengubah kesedihan menjadi kisah cinta yang indah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END - おわり**

* * *

 _ **Ongoing :**_

 _ **Chapter 4 "Notice Me"**_

 _ **Ino Y. - Sasuke U.**_


	4. Notice Me!

**Character :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Story :** Kiyoko Arai ( _dengan beberapa penambahan dan perubahan_ )

.

Chapter 4 _**"Notice Me"**_ \- ONESHOOT (05.02.2016)

Ino Y. - Sasuke U.

[Warning! OOC / Typo]

Mind to read and review?

* * *

 **Notice Me !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku suka kamu, Sasuke- _kun_!" ucap Ino mantap namun dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Aku tidak menyukai gadis yang jelek," jawab Sasuke enteng. "Sudah, kan? Aku pergi." lanjutnya meninggalkan Ino yang masih belum bisa menguasai keadaan yang ia alami.

" _NANI_?!" teriak Ino ketika sadar. "Padahal Sasuke adalah orang yang dekat denganku. Dia datang dari Iwagakure saat aku kelas 2 SD, dia setahun lebih tua dariku. Susah payah kunyatakan perasaanku tapi luluh lantah!" batinnya kesal menatap punggung Sasuke yang kian menjauh. "Aku menyukainya sejak dulu, tetapi dia bilang aku ini jelek?! KURANG AJAR!" lanjutnya sambil menangis. "Lihat saja, aku akan jadi cantik luar biasa dan membuatmu bertekuk lutut!"

Dengan marah dan sedih, Ino kembali ke kelasnya yaitu 2-B dan langsung menduduki bangkunya dengan kasar. Karin, Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten yang sedang mengobrol pun menatap heran sahabat pirangnya itu. Wajah Ino memerah dengan bekas jejak air mata dikedua pipinya. Ino tidak menyadari bahwa keempat sahabatnya memperhatikan dirinya, dengan segera Ino mengambil _smartphone_ dari tasnya lalu mencari alamat web tentang ramalan online dan cara untuk menjadi wanita yang cantik.

"Tolong aku! Beritahu aku cara untuk menjadi cantik. Pokoknya jelaskan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan supaya menjadi cantik!" Ino mengetikan sesuatu di _box chat_ ramalan online tersebut.

"Ino- _pig_ beringas sekali, ya." ucap Sakura.

"Sepertinya dia mau balas dendam pada temannya." sahut Karin.

"E-eh? Kenapa me-memangnya, Karin- _chan_?" tanya Hinata.

"Saat aku keluar dari toilet aku mendengar Ino menyatakan cinta pada pemuda Uchiha itu tapi cintanya ditolak." jawab Karin berbisik.

"Sasuke _senpai_ ? Dia 'kan terkenal di Konoha High School ini. Pemuda ganteng serba bisa, pintar di sekolah, juga jago olahraga dan Ketua OSIS lagi. Hmm..." ucap Tenten.

"Ino itu seleranya terlalu tinggi. Dia suka dengan banyak pemuda menawan seperti Sasori _senpai_ , Gaara dan Sai." ucap Karin.

"Maaf ya~ Aku memang menyukai pemuda tampan nan menawan." ucap Ino tiba-tiba sambil memegang bahu Karin dan Sakura.

"Astaga _pig_!" seru Sakura kaget.

"Gawat!" desis Tenten..

"Huh! Kalian mana bisa mengerti perasaanku! Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya hatiku yang rapuh ini..."

"Haaah~ Iya deh..." desis Sakura.

"Dibilang jelek oleh orang yang kalian sukai... Apa kalian bisa bayangkan perasaanku ini?" tanya Ino sedih. "Hiks...Hiks..."

"I-ino- _chan_?" ucap Hinata berusaha menenangkan Ino. Sakura, Karin dan Tenten memandang iba Ino yang sedang menangis.

"Hei Ino, sudahlah. Jangan menangis, ya?" pinta Karin.

.

 _ **(Pulang Sekolah)**_

Ino, Sakura, dan Karin berjanji untuk pualng bersama, sementara Hinata dan Tenten sudah dijemput 'paksa' oleh Neji _senpai_ yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sepupu Hinata dan kekasih Tenten. Saat mereka bertiga melewati ruang OSIS sambil mengobrol tiba-tiba telinga dan hati Ino terbakar lagi.

"Hei, jelek!" panggil Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu OSIS. "Besok ada rapat anggota OSIS. Jangan lupa!" lanjutnya.

" _NANIII_?!" seru Ino.

"Sudahlah, Ino." pinta Sakura menahan lengan kanan Ino.

"Ayo, kita cepat pulang saja~" tambah Karin menyeret lengan kiri Ino agar menjauh dari ruang OSIS serta Sasuke.

"Pokoknya aku bakal jadi cantik! Apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang harus aku lakukan aku akan jadi cantik!" seruku dalam hati.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan lagi menuju stasiun untuk pulang. Tepat di depan pintu stasiun, Ino melihat ada salah satu kios bertuliskan 'Kios Ramalan'. Ino mulai tertarik dengan hal berbau ramalan, tanpa pikir panjang Ino berhenti di depan pintu kios ramalan tersebut.

"Mau apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin masuk ke kios ini. Kalian duluan saja."

"Kau benar-benar mempercayai ramalan setelah Sasuke _senpai_ menolakmu?" tanya Karin.

"Aisshhh~~ Sudah sana kalian duluan saja." ucap Ino sebal. "Aku akan menunjukkan pada kalian jika ramalan ini benar!"

"Haaah~ Baiklah. Terserah padamu saja. Aku dan Sakura akan pulang duluan." ucap Karin menarik tangan Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa _pig_." Sakura dan Karin pun meninggalkan Ino di depan stasiun. Dengan ragu, Ino membuka pintu kios ramalan tersebut dan memasukinya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya peramal itu duduk di pojok ruangan.

"Eumm... Aku ingin tahu... Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menjadi cantik..." ucap Ino duduk dihadapan peramal tersebut dengan suara yang pelan.

"Aku sudah menduganya. Kau menyukai pemuda dan pemuda itu menolakmu, kan?" tanya peramal itu tersenyum.

"Ah? I-iya... Itu be-benar..."jawab Ino lemas.

"Gantungkan tali berwarna biru di ponselmu." ungkap peramal itu memberikan gantungan tali pada Ino.

" _A-arigatou_. Akan aku pasang di ponselku." ucap Ino antusias.

" _Kore_ ~ Bawalah 2 saputangan berwarna ungu ini kemanapun kamu pergi." lajut sang peramal. "Kemudian pakailah wewangian ini dan bawalah kemanapun juga." ucap peramal itu dengan tegas.

"Baik... Baik!"

"Yang terpenting kau harus selalu ceria agar _inner beauty_ -mu keluar. Kau harus selalu tersenyum dan jangan memasang wajah jutek dan marah pada lawan jenismu terutama pada pemuda yang kau sukai. Paham?" tanya sang peramal.

"Paham! Wajah ceria!" ucap Ino sambil melakukan _gummy smile_. " _Arigatou_ ! Akan aku praktekkan sebaik mungkin."

Setelah menerima semua barang yang diberikan peramal tersebut dan memasukannya ke dalam tas, Ino langsung membayar peramal tersebut. Ino pun keluar dari kios ramalan dengan wajah sumringah dan dia optimis akan memenangkan hati Sasuke! Ino dengan segera masuk stasiun dan menunggu keretanya tiba.

.

 _ **(Keesokkan harinya - Di Sekolah)**_

" _Ohayou_ , Sasuke- _kun_!" sapa Ino sambil tersenyum manis. Sasuke sempat tertegun namun ia bisa dengan sangat handal mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya. Sasuke menutupinya dengan menatap Ino tajam.

"Hn."

"Kau mau ke ruang OSIS, kan? Kebetulan sekali~ Bagimana kalau kita ke sana bersama-sama?" tawar Ino bersemangat.

"Aku tidak mau jalan bersama gadis jelek sepertimu." ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Kau masih bilang aku jelek?!" batin Ino emosi. "Kita lihat saja, jika aku sudah cantik, kau pasti akan sangat terkejut!" lanjut Ino melihat Sasuke sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. SIAL!

Ino pun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kelasnya terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil ponselnya yang biasa ia simpan di kantong tas sekolahnya. Ino ingin membuka _email_ -nya, apakah ada balasan dari ramalan online yang tempo hari ia kunjungi.

"Hei, Ino- _pig_ ~ Kau tidak pergi ke ruang OSIS?" tanya Sakura melihat Ino mengotak-atik ponsel yang gadis pirang itu ambil dari dalam tas ungu kesayangannya.

"Ini dia balasannya!" seru Ino senang. "Aku harus melakukan diet pada waktu bulan purnama, lalu menakai _lotion_ sebelum tidur dan kompres mata dengan aroma terapi berbau _chamomile_ selama 10 menit sambil rileks." baca Ino sambil tersenyum licik.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ramalan itu?" tanya Karin.

"Apa kau yakin itu berhasil?" tambah Tenten.

"Pasti! Aku yakin!" jawab Ino tegas. "Sudah, ya. Aku akan ke ruang OSIS." lanjutnya sambil pergi menuju ruang OSIS meninggalkan teman-temannya yang hanya bisa menghela napas.

Seperti kata peramal yang ia temui di stasiun, Ino saat ini sudah memasang gantungan tali di ponselnya dan tidak lupa mengantongi dua sapu tangan di kantong _blazer_ -nya serta sudah menyemprotkan parfum yang direkomendasikan sang peramal padanya. Entah mengapa, kepercayaan diri Ino mulai bangkit dan tak lupa ia selalu memasang senyum mautnya.

Di dalam ruang OSIS sendiri, Sasuke sedang dikelilingi oleh anggota OSIS yang ber _gender_ perempuan yang dengan sengaja mendaftar menjadi anggota OSIS hanya demi dekat dengan idolanya. Sasuke sendiri bersikap acuh dan tetap memasang wajah dingin andalannya.

" _Senpai_ , aku membuatkan _onigiri_ untukmu~" ucap gadis berambut hitam lurus panjang.

"Aku membuatkanmu _sushi_ dengan isian tomat yang banyak~" ucap gadis lain.

" _Senpai_ ~ Lihatlah ini~ Aku membuatkanmu puding tomat yang lezat untukmu~" ucap gadis lainnya lagi.

Sasuke sudah mulai gerah dengan gadis-gadis penjilat seperti ini. Saat ia ingin berdiri, tiba-tiba pintu ruang OSIS itu terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sosok gadis pirang bermata _aquamarine_ yang tersenyum.

" _Minna_ - _san_ , _gomen ne_ aku telat." ucap Ino masuk sambil tersenyum.

"Akhir-akhir ini Yamanaka- _san_ makin manis, ya~~" ucap Lee.

" _Hai_ ! Dia tersenyum terus~ Sangat manis!" sahut Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya memasang muka sebal dan menatap tajam Ino yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Yamanaka- _san_ , tolong bantu aku menyusun bahan untuk rapat OSIS ini, ya?" pinta Kiba.

"Boleh, yang mana?" tanya Ino mendekati Kiba.

" _Kore_. Eh?" ucap Kiba mulai mengendus-endus.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Ino sambil mengambil kertas-kertas yang isinya bahan untuk rapat OSIS kali ini dari tangan Kiba.

"Yamanaka- _san_ wangi sekali, ya~"

" _Hontou ni_?" tanya Ino tersenyum. "Ini parfum kesukaanku, namanya _Lovely Garden_." terang Ino.

"Suka?" sahut seseorang. Ino sangat menyadari suara berat nan dingin itu milik siapa. Kemudian Ino menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sasuke yang sedang duduk dikelilingi gadis-gadis anggota OSIS.

"Sasuke?" desis Ino.

"Suka apa? Jelek ya jelek saja! Tidak usah sok pakai parfum apapun." ungkap Sasuke bernada tidak suka yang membuat aura di ruang OSIS itu menjadi hening dan dingin. "Melakukan diet dan berusaha mempercantik diri pun tidak ada artinya. Kau itu jelek ya jelek saja." lanjut Sasuke. Tanpa sadar Ino meremas kertas yang ia pegang sedari tadi.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Ino dengan wajah tertunduk dan suara agak bergetar.

BRRRUUKKK! Ino melemparkan seluruh kertas yang dia pegang dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah Sasuke. Ia tak peduli lagi bahwa kertas itu adalah bahan-bahan untuk rapat OSIS.

"Meski setampan apapun tampangmu tidak ada artinya jika sifatmu JELEK!" teriak Ino menangis. Sasuke yang mendengar Ino berteriak menjadi terkejut sambil membelalakan matanya. "AKU MEMBENCIMU, SASUKE!" teriak Ino berlari meninggalkan ruang OSIS.

"INO!" teriak Sasuke berusaha mengejar Ino.

"Dia jahat sekali! Memang tak ada gunanya ramalan itu jika berhadapan dengan orang sejahat dia!" batin Ino terus berlari menjauh dari ruang OSIS dan menjauh dari Sasuke si kejam itu. "Padahal dulu kami berteman baik... Kenapa dia bisa tumbuh jadi pemuda yang jahat, kejam dan dingin seperti itu?! Kenapa dia membenciku?!" lanjutnya sambil mengusap kasar air matanya yang turun tidak terkontrol.

BRAAK! Ino berhenti berlari karena sepasang tangan menahannya di tembok. Tangan itu adalah tangan Sasuke, dia berusaha mencegah Ino untuk berlari lagi.

"Ma-mau apa?" tanya Ino panik karena dikurung oleh tangan kekar Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa berdiri bersandar tembok di belakangnya.

"Tetaplah jelek seperti biasa." ucap Sasuke masih berusaha menetralkan nafasnnya karena berlari mengejar Ino

"Lagi-lagi mencari masalah denganku!" seru Ino kesal.

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" seru Sasuke membuat Ino diam. "Aku ingin kau tampak jelek di depan semua laki-laki..." sebelum Ino memotong ucapan Sasuke, Sasuke kemudian meneruskannya dengan cepat "...kecuali aku." lanjut Sasuke menatap ke dalam _aquamarine_ Ino.

"Eh?"

"Bulan depan aku akan kembali ke Iwagakure untuk melanjutkan kuliahku di sana. Maka dari itu, jika kamu menjadi cantik... aku tidak bisa tenang kuliah di sana." ucap Sasuke malu.

"Kalau alasannya begitu, artinya kamu payah!" ucap Ino membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam. "Aku sama sekali tidak khawatir denganmu yang mempunyai banyak _fangirls_." lanjut Ino melipat tangannya di dada.

"Itu beda karena ketampananku sudah terlihat sejak lahir." jawab Sasuke sombong.

" _NANI_?! Dasar sombong!"

"Lagipula... Aku tidak sembarangan memberikan hatiku pada gadis lain. Aku ini tidak gampang tergoda dengan bentuk fisik!"

"Cih~ Bukannya kamu bilang bahwa kamu tidak suka aku karena aku jelek? HAH! Tidak melihat bentuk fisik apanya?!" ucap Ino menggembungkan pipinya tanda sebal.

"Cerewet! Harusnya pria yang lebih dahulu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada seorang gadis yang ia suka!" balas Sasuke.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Dasar bodoh! Aku mempunyai harga diri yang tinggi. Jadi aku tidak mau jika kamu duluan yang bilang suka padaku. Itu tidak _gentle_ sama sekali." terang Sasuke.

"Jadi maks-" ucap Ino terpotong.

"Jadi maksudku adalah... Aku menyukaimu, gadis jelek! Aku menyukai Yamanaka Ino yang apa adanya!"

Belum sempat Ino mencerna kata-kata Sasuke yang beruntut itu, Sasuke malah membuat otak Ino kembali kosong. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu memegang bahu Ino lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi untuk mendekati wajah Ino. Ciuman hangat yang Sasuke lakukan adalah sebagai tanda bahwa saat ini mereka telah jadian. Ciuman yang dilakukan Sasuke membantu Ino memahami apa maksud yang ingin disampaikan Sasuke. Ino pun tersenyum dalam ciuman tersembut sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ternyata ramalan itu benar-benar hebat~ Bahkan bisa menembus hati orang sedingin ini." batin Ino sambil menikmati ciumannya dengan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **おまけ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _(Sebulan Kemudian)_**

"WOWW! Sasori _senpai_ sangat imut ya memakai baju wisuda ini. Hidan _senpai_ juga, ah~" ucap Ino bahagia. "Deidara _senpai_ dan Nagato _senpai_ keren sekali~~~!" lanjut Ino sambil melihat buku kelulusan yang diberikan Sasuke untuknya sebagai kenang-kenangan.

"Susah-susah jadian dengan Sasuke _senpai_ , eh begitu Sasuke _senpai_ kembali ke Iwagakure untuk kuliah, si Ino- _pig_ balik lagi seperti semula. Huh~" ucap Sakura dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yang seperti ini nih bilang kalau mau menyusul Sasuke _senpai_ kuliah di Iwagakure?" tanya Karin dalam hati sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Hihihi... Sasori _senpai_ ganteng dan imut sekali~ Kyaaa~~" seru Ino menciumi buku kelulusan itu dengan wajah sumringah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END - おわり**

* * *

 _ **Ongoing :**_

 _ **Chapter 5 "I, My, Me, Mine"**_

 _ **Ino Y. - Gaara**_


	5. I, My, Me, Mine

**Character :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Story :** Aikawa Saki ( _dengan beberapa penambahan dan perubahan_ )

.

Chapter 5 _**"I, My, Me, Mine"**_ \- ONESHOOT (04.03.2016)

Ino Y. - Gaara.

Request by **ericajulyhonoka**

[Warning! OOC / Typo]

Mind to read and review? Arigatou

* * *

 **I, My, Me, Mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang sama, seperti biasanya Ino harus pergi menjemput Gaara untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ino pun pergi ke rumah Gaara yang berada di sebelah rumahnya. Ino segera masuk ke rumah Gaara yang hanya ditinggali tiga orang, yaitu Temari, Kankuro dan Gaara. Orangtua Gaara sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan, maka dari itu Ino yang sudah sedari kecil menjadi teman sepermainan Gaara, diberi amanat oleh kakak-kakak Gaara untuk menjaga Gaara. Orang tua Ino yang juga merupakan teman orangtua Gaara pun mengiyakan keinginan dari keluarga Sabaku itu.

"Ino- _chan_ , tolong jaga Gaara di sekolah ya!" ucap Temari, kakak pertama Gaara.

"Baik Temari- _nee_ ~ Tenang saja~." jawab Ino dengan tersenyum 'paksa'.

"Ayo cepat berangkat!" seru Gaara.

Mereka pun berangkat sekolah bersama dan selalu seperti ini, tidak berubah. Dari TK, SD, SMP, dan sekarang SMA. Saat tiba di sekolah, para gadis sudah berkumpul di depan kelas Gaara yang juga merupakan kelas Ino. Entah kesialan apa yang menggelayuti Ino, ia selalu saja sekelas dengan Gaara.

Pernah sekali saat SMA kelas 1, kelas Ino dan Gaara berbeda namun dua hari kemudian Gaara muncul di kelas Ino dan duduk di sebelah Ino. Pemuda rambut merah bata itu mengatakan bahwa ruang kelasnya jelek, jadi dia meminta pindah ke ruang kelas yang bagus dan ruang kelas yang bagus itu adalah ruangan kelas Ino. Benar-benar alasan yang tidak ada logikanya.

" _Ohayou_ , Gaara- _kun_!" sapa Matsuri.

"Kemarin, Gaara sangat keren di TV~" puji Shion.

" _Ohayou_! _Arigatou ne_." jawab Gaara diikuti senyum manisnya.

"Inilah Sabaku Gaara alias Gaara si bintang idola. Semua gadis tergila-gila padanya. Aku Yamanaka Ino, berteman dengannya sejak kecil dan kami pun bertetangga. Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin ku sampaikan pada penggemar Gaara tentang sifat Gaara yang sesungguhnya." batin Ino lemas.

"Hah~ Pagi-pagi begini sudah lelah," keluh Gaara. Inilah sifat asli sang idola. BRRUUKKK... Gaara membanting tasnya ke atas meja. "Malas sekali ke sekolah pagi-pagi." keluhnya lagi. "Rasanya aku ingin makan puding susu. Hei, Ino cepat sana belikan!" perintah Gaara pada Ino.

"Hah? Kenapa tidak membeli sendiri?" tanya Ino menolak perintahnya karena Ino juga merasa lelah.

"Apa katamu? Aku ini dikelilingi para penggemar! Mana bisa aku pergi sebebasmu, Ino?!" jawab Gaara tersenyum seram.

Lagi dan lagi, hal seperti ini berlangsung dari mereka kelas 3 SMP. Ino selalu saja disuruh ini dan itu tanpa bisa menolak. Ino pun dengan setengah hati pergi membelikan pesanan Gaara yaitu puding susu. Ini semua karena Ino selalu merasa sungkan pada keluarga Sabaku, apalagi Temari- _nee_ yang sangat baik padanya waktu kecil bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Sejak dulu aku di perlakukan begini! Selalu disuruh-suruh tetapi tidak berani melawan. Huh~" keluh Ino.

Sejak kecil, Ino diperlakukan Gaara sebagai anak buahnya, ah atau mungkin pembantunya. Saat itulah, dia ditemukan seorang pencari bakat dan langsung melejit jadi bintang idola. Jika diingat lagi, mungkin saja air mata Ino akan langsung menetes. Awalnya Ino tidak percaya, tapi kenyataan memang terkadang menyakitkan. Saat ini Ino sudah sampai di kantin sekolahnya dan langsung pergi ke kulkas yang berada di dekat kasir, akan tetapi saat membuka kulkas tersebut ternyata puding susunya...

" _Nani_?! Puding susunya habis?" teriak Ino dengan wajah lemas. "Bagaimana ini?" Dengan lemas Ino kembali ke kelas tanpa membawa puding susu yang dipesan Gaara.

"Mana pesananku?" tanya Gaara _to the point_ saat melihat Ino masuk ke kelas.

"Ngg... _eto..._ tadi a-aku ke kantin, tapi puding susunya su-sudah habis." ucap Ino gugup.

"HAH? Apa katamu?" tanya Gaara menatap Ino tajam.

"Pu-puuu... puding suu-susunya..." ucap Ino takut.

"Ino- _san_ !" panggil Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Sasori- _san_? Ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Ini, ambilah kalau kau mau." ucap Sasori menyodorkan puding susu miliknya pada Ino.

"Eh?"

"Kamu mau puding susu, kan?"

" _Hontou ni_?" tanya Ino tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja~ Ambillah!" jawab Sasori tersenyum

" _Arigatou_ ! Sasori- _san_ memang sangat baik." puji Ino sambil tersenyum. BBRRRAAAKK! Gaara menggebrak meja sambil tersenyum 'paksa' ke arah Ino dan Sasori.

" _Doumo arigatou_ , Sasori- _san_. Tapi aku tak butuh puding susumu." ucap Gaara pergi.

"Eh? Tunggu Gaara!" seru Ino. "Sasori- _san_ sudah memberikannya untukmu, kenapa kau menolak?" tanya Ino polos sambil berjalan mengikuti Gaara.

"Sasori...Sasori...Sasori..." desis Gaara kesal. Gaara menarik tangan Ino dan menyeretnya ke ruang olahraga yang sepi murid.

"Ga-Gaara? Ada apa?" tanya Ino bingung. Gaara mendorong Ino ke tembok dan ia menahan bahu Ino dengan tangannya.

"Aku menyuruhmu! Artinya, aku ingin puding susu yang dibelikan olehmu bukan orang lain!" ucapnya marah.

"Seeerrraaammm..." ucap Ino dalam hati yang merasa takut.

"Aku tidak mau menerima kebaikan laki-laki lain. Paham?"

"Jangan bilang begitu, Gaara. Sasori- _san_ itu orang yang baik."

"Lagi-lagi memuji laki-laki lain!" batin Gaara kesal. Tiba-tiba ponsel Gaara berbunyi, ia pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Fyuhh~ aku selamat." ucap Ino dalam hati dengan tangan dan kaki yang gemetaran.

" _Hai. Hai_. Aku akan ke Suna Entertainment sepulang sekolah nanti." ucap Gaara pada orang yang menelponnya.

"Menyebalkan! Dia selalu bersikap kasar!" batin Ino kesal sambil melihat ke arah Gaara. Gaara pun mematiakan telepon itu.

"Ino- _san_ !" panggil Sasori. Ternyata Sasori mengikuti Ino yang 'diseret' Gaara sampai kesini.

"Sasori- _san_?" tanya Ino terlihat senang.

"Ada apa? Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Aku-". Ucapan Ino terputus karena Gaara dengan tiba-tiba merangkulnya.

"Aku ada kerjaan sekarang jadi kau ikut denganku!" ucap Gaara menarik Ino pergi.

"He? Katanya nanti setelah pulang sek-". Lagi-lagi ucapan gadis bersurai pirang itu terputus.

"Se-ka-rang!" seru Gaara sambil memelototi Ino. Ino hanya pasrah sambil menatap Sasori yang lama-lama menghilang dari pandangannya, Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

 _ **(Suna Entertainment)**_

Setibanya di Suna Entertainment, sudah ada dua security yang menunggu di depan gedung. Maklum saja, karena Suna Entertainment banyak mengorbitkan artis-astis yang multitalenta jadi banyak sekali fans fanatik yang selalu berlalu-lalang di depan gedung tersebut. Tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, maka para security ditugaskan menjaga keamanan gedung dan melakukan seleksi pada orang-orang yang berkunjung ke Suna Entertainment.

Ino yang baru pertama kali diajak Gaara pergi ke gedung besar tersebut merasa kagum dan gugup karena Ino bukanlah orang yang memiliki kepentingan di gedung mewah itu, ia hanyalah 'pembantu' sang artis multitalenta, Sabaku Gaara. Tapi hal berbeda ditunjukkan Gaara, ia dengan santai 'menyeret' Ino masuk melewati beberapa security yang bertugas.

"Benar tidak apa-apa jika aku masuk?" tanya Ino sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, cerewet!" jawab Gaara sinis.

"Hei! Yang tak berkepentingan dilarang masuk!" ucap salah satu security itu menarik tangan Ino saat mereka berdua melewati pos security.

"Sudah kubilang pasti ketahuan..." desis Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa!" ucap Gaara tersenyum. "Dia adalah orang yang penting bagiku." ucapnya sambil merangkul Ino. Security tersebut melepaskan tangan Ino dan meminta maaf kemudian membiarkan Ino masuk dengan Gaara.

"Penting?" ulang Ino dalam hati.

Mereka pun pergi ke lantai tujuh seperti yang diperintahkan Kankuro yang merupakan kakak sekaligus manager Gaara.

"Dasar! Makanya jangan norak, _baka_!" bentak Gaara.

" _Go_ - _gomenasai_." cicit Ino takut.

Setelah sampai, Gaara masuk disusul Ino. Ino hanya dapat melebarkan matanya dan berbinar melihat ruangan tersebut sudah siap dengan peralatan pemotretan. Banyak sekali baju-baju yang luar biasa mahal dan berkilau terpajang disudut ruangan, lalu ada tempat _makeup_ dengan perlengkapan yang sangat lengkap.

"Wah, aku jadi berdebar berada di tempat ini." ucap Ino.

"Aku akan melakukan pemotretan. Kau tunggu disini!" titah Gaara.

"Ba-baik."

"Semua siap? Ayo kita mulai!" ucap Photografer. "Semua lihat sini! Deidara senyum, Hidan jangan melakukan _smirk_ dan jangan tersenyum mesum! Gaara jangan kaku!" perintahnya. Tema untuk majalah kali ini adalah 'Senyum Maut Sang Idola'.

"Aku sudah lama mengenal Gaara tapi baru sekarang aku melihatnya seperti ini. Hebat! Beda dari biasanya~" ucap Ino terpesona. "Entah mengapa aku berdebar melihat Gaara seperti ini."

Ino pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara dan menangkap sesosok pemuda dengan warna rambut merah yang hampir sama dengan Gaara tersenyum manis pada Ino. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan gembira ke arah Ino.

"Ino- _san_ ! Akhirnya kita bertemu kembali." ucap Sasori memeluk Ino.

"Sasori- _san_? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku ada sedikit urusan disini. Tak kusangka kita bisa berjumpa lagi."

"Haaha...Ya."

"Sasori!" panggil seseorang. "Ayo, kita kumpul dulu!" lanjut laki-laki berambut _orange_ dengan beberapa tindikan di wajahnya.

" _Hai_!" jawab Sasori. "Ino- _san_ , aku pergi dulu ya, daaaghh..." ucap Sasori sambil melambaikan tangan.

Setelah Sasori berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, Ino pun pergi ke tempat lain agar tidak mengganggu pemotretan. Ia sadar bahwa ia tidak berkepentingan di ruang itu, meski Gaara menyuruhnya untuk tetap di situ tapi Ino merasa tak enak hati. Ino pun sampai ke sebuah ruangan kosong yang sepertinya adalah ruangan _wardrobe_ , Ino masuk dan mulai mengerjakan PR matematika di sofa yang tersedia. Baru beberapa soal yang ia kerjakan, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

"Ah! Kukira kau kabur. Ternyata ada disini." ucap Gaara. "Bilang-bilang padaku, _baka_!" seru Gaara duduk di samping Ino.

"Aku tidak boleh mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Lagi pula aku sedang mengerjakan PR untuk besok." ucap gadis pencinta bunga itu. "Tapi aku merasa canggung juga melihat sosok Gaara yang keren itu." lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Sekalian kerjakan punyaku!" perintah Gaara.

"Iya...iya!" jawab Ino tak ikhlas. Tiba-tiba kepala Gaara terjatuh di pundak Ino. "Hei, Gaara! Berat!" rintihnya. Ternyata Gaara tertidur di pundak Ino. "Pasti Gaara kelelahan setelah pemotretan, iya kan? Apa boleh buat, dia sudah bekerja keras selama ini." ucap Ino dalam hati. Tiba-tiba pintu di ketuk dan muncullah sang photografer.

"Lho, Gaara?" ucap photografer itu melihat Gaara tertidur di pundak Ino.

"Eh? Umm... Gaara, dia ketiduran." jawab Ino.

"Wah, tumben sekali. Gaara benar-benar bisa tertidur dipundakmu. Berarti Gaara sangat percaya padamu." ucap photografer itu melihat Gaara tidur dengan pulas.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Gaara mengalami insomnia, jadi dia susah untuk tidur bahkan dikasur yang empuk sekalipun. Tapi di pundakmu, dia bisa tertidur dengan polosnya. Biarkan dia tidur sementara waktu, dia pasti lelah." lanjutnya pergi.

"Dia percaya padaku karena aku istimewa baginya?" beo Ino dalam hati.

"Nggg..."

"Gaara? Kau sudah bangun? Tadi ada salah satu photografer yang masuk." beritahu Ino.

Tiba-tiba Gaara menarik salah satu tangan Ino yang menopang tubuhnya dan kepala Gaara, Ino yang sudah tak seimbang ambruk ke sofa sementara Gaara yang tidur dipundaknya sekarang berada di atas Ino dan menindih tubuh mungil Ino.

"Hei, Gaara." ucapnya berdebar. "Kau ini berat tahu! Jangan menindihku, Gaara!" seru Ino berusaha mendorong tubuh Gaara.

"Ino- _chan_..." igau Gaara di telinga Ino.

"Huh!". Ino dapat melepaskan diri dari tubuh Gaara. "Aku keluar saja dulu!" ucap Ino kesal.

Ternyata Gaara bangun sambil melihat ke arah pintu dimana photografer tadi bersembunyi mengambil foto dan ada hal yang mengejutkan lagi, Sasori sedari tadi berdiri di pintu yang berlawanan arah dari Gaara dan photografer itu tersenyum tipis sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Apa-apaan tadi? Gaara mengigau memanggil namaku?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri. "Mengapa aku jadi berdebar?"

.

 ** _(Keesokkan harinya)_**

" _K_ _aasan_ , aku berangkat~" ucap Inp lemas. "Bagaimana ini? Aku masih kepikiran kejadian kemarin. Ah, aku malu jika harus melihat wajah Gaara hari ini!". Ino frustasi dan mengacak-acak surai pirangnya yang ia biarkan terurai.

Saat berjalan menuju rumah Gaara untuk menjemputnya ternyata sudah banyak wartawan yang berkumpul di depan rumah mewah Sabaku itu. Ino tak mengerti mengapa sepagi ini rumah Gaara sudah ramai dengan para pewarta.

"Ada apa ramai-ramai begini?" desis Ino.

"Pak, aku ingin membeli majalah yang ada berita tentang pacar Gaara." ucap seorang gadis membeli majalah di kios majalah dekat rumah Gaara.

"Pacar Gaara?!" ucap Ino terkejut. Ia segera membeli majalah yang sama dengan majalah yang dibeli gadis tadi, Ino membuka halaman demi halaman dan...

"Hah?! Ini kan yang kemarin!" seru Ino terkejut. "Karir besar Gaara terancam hancur karena tertangkap basah dengan pacarnya..." Ino membaca judul dari artikel tersebut. "Bagaimana ini? Semua ini gara-gara aku... Demi kebaikan Gaara, aku tak boleh bersama Gaara lagi." ucap Ino sedih.

.

 ** _(Di Sekolah)_**

Semua siswa di sekolah membicarakan gosip tentang Gaara dan pacarnya. Para fans Gaara yang kebanyakan gadis-gadis sangat kecewa dengan Gaara dan pemberitaannya di media. Saat Ino berjalan menuju kelasnya, ia berpapasan dengan Gaara namun dengan cepat gadis pirang itu berusaha menghindar dari sang idola.

"Hei, Ino! Kenapa kau kabur?! Hei, Ino!" panggil Gaara menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Ino. PLLAKK! Ino menghempaskan kasar tangan Gaara, Gaara terkejut menerima perlakuan Ino yang _out of character_ itu.

"Jangan sebut namaku lagi!" seru Ino.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?". Gaara melihat majalah yang saat ini sedang _booming_ dipegang oleh Ino. "Oh, kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Gaara santai. "Maaf masalahnya jadi begini, tapi-".

Belum selesai Gaara bicara, Ino pergi meninggalkannya. Ia berlari ke halaman belakang sekolah, tempat dimana Ino merasa tenang. Ino duduk di bawah pohon _cherry_ yang sedang bersemi. Entah mengapa air mata Ino mengalir tak terkontrol, dadanya terasa sesak dan ingin sekali berteriak. Ino mengusap kasar air matanya dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis, tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Ia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah orang tersebut.

"Ino- _san_ , kau kenapa?" tanya Sasori berjongkok di hadapan Ino.

"Sasori- _san_?" tanya Ino dengan suara parau.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Gaara- _san_?" tanyanya. Ino hanya mengangguk.

"Kau merasa sedih dan kecewa?". Ino mengangguk lagi dan air matanya belum juga mengering.

"Kau pasti ingin berteriak?". Ino hanya mengangguk lagi dan lagi.

"Hah~ Ino- _san_ , maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanya Sasori. Ino ingin mengangguk kepalanya tapi kemudian ia sadar dengan apa yang di ucapkan Sasori.

" _Nani_?"

"Aku ingin menjadi pacarmu. Bisakah?" tanya Sasori mengusap sisa-sisa air mata gadis bermata _aquamarine_ dihadapannya.

"INO!" teriak seseorang berlari ke arah Ino dan Sasori.

"Gaara?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

"Dia sedang bersamaku, kau tak usah ikut campur!" ujar Sasori.

"Kau yang tidak usah ikut campur!" seru Gaara memukul wajah Sasori.

"Gaara! Hentikan!" seru Ino berdiri.

"Kau selalu membuat Ino susah. Apa kau tidak paham?" kata Sasori memukul balik wajah Gaara.

"HENTIKAAAANNNNN!" teriak Ino. Gaara dan Sasori pun berhenti lalu melihat ke arah gadis pirang yang terlihat berantakan dengan jejak air mata, hidung memerah, dan rambut pirang yang tak tertata. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Ino sinis kepada Gaara.

"Sudah ku bilang, kau tak boleh dekat dengan pria lain!" ucapnya menarik tangan Ino. Hal yang tak terduga terjadi, Sasori juga menarik tangan Ino yang terbebas.

"Lepaskan dia!" perintah Sasori.

"Kau yang lepaskan!"

"Gaara yang saat ini bukanlah Gaara yang dulu aku kenal. Kau harus sadar, kau ini seorang idola. Seorang teman masa kecil tak boleh menghalangi langkahmu." ucap Ino berusaha menahan perasaan sedihnya. "Ayo Sasori- _san_ , kita pergi!" ucap Ino melepaskan genggaman Gaara. "Aku tak ingin bicara seperti ini. Tapi semua demi kebaikanmu," lanjutnya dalam hati.

Ino pun pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang berdiri mematung, Sasori merangkul Ino dan pergi bersama. Sasori menegok ke arah Gaara sambil melemparkan senyum liciknya seperti berkata bahwa dirinya-lah sang pemenang hati Yamanaka.

.

 _ **(Pulang Sekolah)**_

Ino berjalan dengan gontai menuju gerbang sekolah, ia tak menyangka hal yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Entah mengapa Ino tak mempunyai semangat lagi. Gerbang sekolah sudah ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang ingin pulang. Ino berusaha terlihat tegar karena memang beginilah akhirnya. Saat ingin keluar dari gerbang, ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Ino- _san_!" panggil Sasori yang ada di parkiran.

"Sasori- _san_? Ada apa?"

"Kemarilah!" perintah Sasori. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ino menuruti perintah Sasori. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau mau pulang denganku?"

"Ah? Apa?" tanya Ino terkejut.

"Kau mau pulang denganku? Ayolah!" bujuk Sasori.

"Tapi aku-" jawab Ino yang di potong Sasori.

"Ini~" ucap Sasori melemparkan helm kepada Ino. Ino pun pasrah memakainya dan menaiki motor Sasori.

" _Arigatou_ Sasori- _san_. Kau sangat baik padaku."

" _Douita_ ~ Berpeganganlah!" perintah Sasori. Dengan ragu, Ino perpegangan pada baju Sasori.

"Hahhahaa... Ini namanya kau menarik bajuku bukannya berpegangan."

"Eh?". Sasori meraih tangan Ino dan melingkarkan di perutnya.

"Begini lebih baik, bukan?" ucap Sasori tersenyum.

Sasori pun mengantarkan Ino pulang ke rumah. Arah rumah Sasori memang sama dengan Ino tapi Ino jarang sekali melihatnya, mungkin Ino yang tidak peduli melihatnya atau tidak melihatnya karena terpaku hanya pada Gaara. Dengan kecepatan yang dirasa cukup, Sasori mengendarai motornya ke rumah Ino. Dua puluh menit berlalu, mereka pun sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Sesaat setelah turun dari motor Sasori, Ino melihat ke rumah Gaara dan ternyata Gaara sudah pulang karena terlihat dari mobilnya sudah terparkir di halaman Sabaku yang luas.

" _Arigatou_." ucap Ino memberikan helm yang tadi dipinjamkan oleh Sasori.

"Hmm... _Douita_."

" _Matta ashita_." ucap Ino pada Sasori. Ino membalikan tubuhnya untuk masuk ke

dalam rumahnya. Tiba- tiba, Sasori memegang bahu Ino dan memutar kembali arah Sasori dan mendaratkan ciumannya di kening Ino. Ino yang terkejut hanya bisa menutup matanya.

" _Matta ashita._ " balas Sasori.

"Tunggu Sasori- _san_ !" ucap Ino menahan Sasori. "Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu di sekolah tadi." ucap Ino malu.

"Ah itu? Tidak perlu sekarang-"

"Tidak! Aku akan menjawabnya sekarang." potong Ino. Hening beberapa saat lalu Ino akhirnya membuka suarnya lagi. "Maafkan aku, Sasori- _san_... Tapi aku rasa kita akan lebih nyaman menjadi teman seperti ini. _Gomen..._ "

"Hmm... Dari awal aku sudah tahu bahwa aku akan kalah darinya." ucap Sasori tersenyum.

"Eh? Apa maksud Sasori- _san_ ?"

"Kau menyukainya, kan? Jangan pernah membohongi dirimu sendiri, Ino- _san_." ungkap Sasori mengelus pelan surai pirang Ino. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku harap kau bisa jujur padanya dan permasalahanmu cepat selesai. Sampai jumpa!" seru Sasori menyalakan motornya lalu pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

Ino pun masuk rumah dan bergegas pergi ke kamarnya dengan perasaan yang tak karuan. Ia kemudian mengganti bajunya dan duduk di tepi kasur ungu kesayangannya. Ia selalu teringat dengan Gaara dan kejadian beruntut yang membuat hubungannya merenggang dengan Gaara.

"Aku sungguh bodoh! Baru sekarang aku sadar kalau aku memang menyukai Gaara." monolog Ino sambil tersenyum pahit. "Tapi lebih baik begini, aku harus berpisah darinya.". Ino bangkit dan pergi ke jendela lalu menatatap keluar, ternyata di rumah Gaara masih banyak wartawan yang menunggu. "Gaara... Apa kau akan menemui wartawan itu?" tanyanya. "Ah~ Ini tak ada hubungannya denganku!" lanjut Ino memalingkan wajah dari jendela.

"HEI, INO! Kau ada di kamar, kan?!" teriak Gaara dari luar.

"Eh?"

"Keluarlah!" pintanya.

"Gaara? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino terkejut dan bingung.

"Jangan bercanda, siapa bilang bintang idola tak boleh bersikap sembarangan?! Aku tak mau semuanya berakhir begini!" teriak laki-laki berambut merah bata itu. Wartawan terkejut, lalu mereka mencatatnya untuk di jadikan berita yang heboh. Semua wartawan sudah siap dengan kamera mereka.

"Apa yang dia pikirkan, sih? Apa dia tidak sadar banyak wartawan disekelilingnya!" ucap Ino yang tak terdengar oleh Gaara.

"Bagiku, kau lebih penting dari pada para penggemarku." lanjutnya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Gaara!" teriak Ino menutup jendela kamarnya dengan kasar lalu turun menghampiri Gaara. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Hentikan! Kalau kau begini, para penggemarmu pasti kecewa." ucap Ino pada Gaara. Gaara malah memeluk Ino dengan erat.

"Apa boleh buat karena aku memang menyukai Ino."

"Gaara," cicit Ino malu. Gaara lalu memeluk Ino erat. "Tunggu Gaara, disini kan banyak wartawan dan kamera." lanjutnya berusaha melepaskan pelukan Gaara.

"Justru aku ingin menunjukkan pada mereka!" jawab Gaara.

"Eh? Apa jangan-jangan, foto kita di koran dan majalah itu adalah ulahmu?"

"Hmm... Iya." jawab Gaara cuek.

"Tapi ke-"

Belum sempat Ino bertanya lebih lanjut, dalam sekejap bibir hangat Gaara mendarat di bibir _peach_ -nya. Ciuman hangat itu meluluhkan hati Ino, wartawan yang melihatnya tak segan-segan mengambil foto mereka yang sebenarnya bukan untuk konsumsi publik.

"Jangan banyak tanya, cerwet!" seru Gaara yang membuat Ino memanyunkan bibirnya sebal. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ucap Gaara mengeluarkan sesuatu.

" _Nani_?". Gaara meraih tangan kanan Ino lalu memasangkan cincin di jari manisnya.

"Ini untukmu, aku juga memakai cincin yang sama. Di cincinmu tertulis namaku GAARA sedangkan di cincinku tertulis namamu INO." jelas Gaara.

"Kenapa harus ada tulisannya?"

"Supaya kau tak bisa lari dariku! Kau akan selalu menjadi milikku!" jawab Gaara memeluk gadis pirangnya lagi.

"Jangan seenaknya saja mentang-mentang kau bintang idola." ucap Ino kesal sekaligus malu.

"Memangnya kau bisa protes padaku?"

"Huh~" desis Ino sebal namun bahagia. "Sepertinya tempatku memang di sisi Gaara selamanya. Saat ini aku sudah bukan lagi budaknya melainkan seseorang yang sangat berharga di hidupnya." ucap Ino dalam hati sambil tersenyum manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END - おわり**

* * *

 _ **Ongoing :**_

 _ **Chapter 6 "Kiss Me, Heal Me!"**_

 _ **Ino Y. - Kiba I.**_


End file.
